


Kinks? Good. Plot? If Only Somehow Managed To

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Trust Issues, Writober, im sorry its in russian again, kinda secret relationships, various porn scenarious, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: I love fandom grandads so much I wrote entire kinky writober about them. ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Kudos: 3





	1. DAY 1. mutual masturbating

**Author's Note:**

> Promts:  
> 1st list: https://yanderefoeyay.tumblr.com/image/627841547240718336  
> 2d list: https://boomingsmile.tumblr.com/post/629951874861285376/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020  
> 

**“no, come back!”**

Гарольду не хочется думать, пока рядом Джеффри.

Пока Джеффри творит своими узловатыми длинными пальцами настоящую магию, которую Гарольд не способен повторить. Хотя Джеффри не перестаёт шептать какую-то чушь, нахваливая «крепкую лидерскую хватку», игриво умоляя не отстраняться, ведь работа доконала их обоих и загнала не в удобную постель, а угол в кабинете Гарольда, отведённый под архив.

У них так мало времени, но столько нужно успеть сделать.

Мысли заплетаются в тугой клубочек и катятся по сознанию, сшибая как бильярдный шар кегли координацию движений, скромность, даже дыхание и сердечный ритм; в их осколках Гарольд видит блестящие отголоски своих фантазий, болезненно стыдных, язык не поворачивается о таком просить.

И даже думать. Гарольд не хотел думать. Думать рядом с таким человеком по-настоящему больно. Всё — о нём о нём о нём, ни о чём больше. Иначе _всё_ закончится. Работа снова захлестнёт их. Разведёт по разным углам. Джеффри знает это, он… Заставляет любую мысль становиться ещё одним осколком, случайной фантазией, и они впиваются в голову, не отпускают, и сбежать от себя Гарольд может только засмотревшись Джеффри в глаза; он здесь для него, _кто-то в этой вселенной делает что-то для него_ ; Джеффри слепит не повязкой, она ему не нужна, а кружит голову одним собой.

Гарольд всегда забывает этот вывод, поражённый им.

Наверное, об этом Джеффри постоянно говорит, прося Гарольда дважды подумать, действительно ли его желание укладывается в слова «делай со мной что угодно»; если Гарольд _поймёт_ , для него будет слишком поздно.

Его язык заплетается в попытке сказать что-то; и переплетается с другим, потому что Гарольд просит не о чём на самом деле вожделеет, а требует всего лишь скромный поцелуй, даже не божественно умиротворяющей, но всё ещё дьявольски хороший, от которого внутри сгорит всё, а в тело вернётся давно забытое ощущение жизни.

В ощущениях теряется и тонет всё; кроме зрения, вдруг прояснившегося на долю секунды…

Ладони у обоих влажные.

Сперма остывает отрезвляюще быстро.

— Красивые конверты на твоём столе… В бухгалтерию?

— В конференц-зал. Ты выручишь меня сегодня, спасибо.

Парадоксально: думать действительно не хотелось _опосля_.


	2. DAY 2. dirty talk

**“that’s the easy part”**

Иногда Джеффри говорил фразочками из дешёвых романтических комедий с пометкой «только для совершеннолетних».

Мог припомнить какое-нибудь задорное порно.

Неприлично пошутить; сравнивая с Гарольдом, конечно.

Всё, лишь бы Гарольд перестал кукситься и заулыбался, неважно, почему: желая стукнуть Джеффри по голове чем-нибудь или от подкатившего к горлу смеха.

Но Джеффри не был бы собой, если…

— Убери руку, — потребовал Гарольд. Они зашли в конференц-зал раньше остальных участников предстоящего собрания. — Развлеклись и хватит. Будет ещё время. Мы с тобой серьёзные взрослые люди.

Джеффри подпёр рукой голову и подвинулся ближе ко столу, мечтательно уставившись в точку чуть выше левого уха Гарольда, горящего насыщенно-розовым.

— Разумеется. Ты этого так не оставишь.

— Не оставлю чего?

Перед собранием столы натёрли до блеска, и Гарольд сдержанно поправил галстук и ворот рубашки, кажется, поймав в поверхности своё отражение. Тёмный металл вряд ли передавал все оттенки красного, в которые окрасилось его лицо; а возможно, в смеющихся глазах Джеффри Гарольд увидел себя и уловил его мысль.

— Позвольте принести вам прохладной водички, серьёзный взрослый человек, мистер Тесситер, сэр? Я могу положить туда лайм, как вы любите.

— Идиот, здесь работают четыре кондиционера… — За дверьми послышались шаги. — Мы начинаем через пару минут.

— Сделай вид, что рассердился на меня. Это самое простое, чем ты сможешь объяснить, эм…

— Я тебя понял. В воду добавь мяты. А лучше принеси мне мохито…

В зал вошли несколько человек.

— Сэр? — сделал вид, что не понял, мистер Блейк.

— Я сказал, Блейк, — Тесситер повысил голос так, чтобы интонация Ты Отброс Этой Компании звучала естественно, — принеси мне мохито, пока я не плюнул на тебя и не поручил такое простое задание своей безмозглой секретарше мисс Бейли. А вы, истуканы, давайте не толпитесь у входа, а рассаживайтесь. Мистер Блейк не настолько непроходимый идиот, как вы все, сообразит, куда идти. На то он один из лучших сотрудников балагана, в который вы превратили мою компанию!


	3. DAY 3. dom & sub

**“you did this?”**

Сбитый с ног, Гарольд влетел в кресло спиной и не успел даже подтянуться на сидении, как пальцы Джеффри крепко замкнулись на его запястьях, как браслеты на подлокотниках пыточного кресла сковывают руки узника.

— Я впечатлён, — торжествующе признался Гарольд. — Не устану повторять, с какой грацией ты ко мне подлетаешь, но, к сожалению, такую грацию я видел у хромых ланей в артемидских охотничьих угодьях.

— В том ли ты положении, Тесситер, чтобы позволять себе такие высказывания в мой адрес?

— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что клерк, едва выбившийся из среднего звена менеджмента, прибегнувший к настоящей гнусности, едва ли стоит сложения моей гордости перед тобой, Джимми. — В подчёркнутых резкой тенью глазах Джеффри отражалось бодрое пламя электрического камина; брови наползли к его переносице, подчеркнув глубокую морщину. Гарольд не мог перестать гадко ухмыляться, не выпуская из головы мысль, что всё это — игра, и сам Джеффри бравирует в попытке раззадорить.

Многие пытались пришпорить Гарольда силой ради выгоды, но только Джеффри смог сделать это в шутку. Не по-настоящему.

— О, не думаешь же ты, что именно так утверждают свои притязания на что-то?

— Многие пытались до тебя, — хмыкнул Гарольд. — Давай. Скажи что-нибудь клишированное. Поцелуй меня так, как я не позволяю себе — Джона. Дай себе волю, Блейк, ты достаточно умный, чтобы сидеть в тени, но, видимо, недостаточно смелый, чтобы… — Джеффри подставил ухо; Гарольд растерялся на секунду, он ожидал совсем не такой реакции… Он закончил фразу так, как посчитал нужным, развернув голову так, чтобы прошептать слова точно Джеффри в ухо:

— Чтобы взять на себя ответственность и не прятать от меня своё лицо, когда я хочу восхититься твоими умениями. Джеффри спустился от его уха до сухих приоткрытых губ и поцеловал так нежно, так… странно и необычно, как не целовал никогда. Так не целуют по уши влюблённые друг в друга люди. Его хватка ослабла, но Гарольд не шевельнулся.

Их лбы соприкоснулись.

— Которые ты всегда от меня ожидаешь, но можешь чётко их сформулировать только по факту свершения, — устало изложил Джеффри. 

Он выпустил мертвенно ледяные руки Гарольда и вздрогнул, разгорячённый, ощутив их под своим свитером, бёдрах, шее; зажмурился: Гарольд потянулся к нему, ухватив за волосы на затылке, и жаляще прикусил в основании шеи.

Гарольд редко позволял себе обращаться с Джеффри по-собственнически. Но благостным измывательством было пустить руки исследовать его неподвижное тело, покорно зависшее над ним. Отличное получилось представление.

Но зайти дальше Джеффри не позволил вполне серьёзно и набросился на Гарольда, когда его бдительность растворилась в пьянящих ласках и кляпящих поцелуях; они снова оказались в положении: один навис над другим, но теперь Гарольд уже не сидел, а лежал, и вился, как уж. Лишь привычка всегда заглядывать Гарольду в глаза — единственное, _единственное_ свидетельство не просто существования в нём души, но и чувств, эмоций и желания постоянного недовольства, ласково называемого Гарольдом жизнью — огрела Джеффри по Совести.

— Ты остановился очень не вовремя… — запыхался, вертясь в плотных объятиях, Гарольд. — Джефф…

Мягко целовать его седые виски не было даже толикой извинения, но достаточной крупицей, чтобы привлечь внимание Гарольда и заставить его расслабиться.

— Почему ты сменил темп? — сердито спросил он. Джеффри растерялся.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты не знал, что делать, — подразнил Гарольд и, заставив Джеффри наклониться к себе, огладил его по щеке.

Джеффри сощурил один глаз, как ему казалось, как обычно: как бы следуя за рукой Гарольда, за редким проявлением ласки с его стороны. Только Джеффри даже не наклонил головы.

— А, вот оно что… Понял, — улыбнулся Гарольд. — Я не просил тебя перестать, если тебя волнует, что именно я пытался промычать тебе в рот. Мне не понравился вкус вина, которое ты выпил до всего этого.

— Я выпил и обо всём на свете забыл, Гарри, я мог тебе навредить.

— А губу ты закусываешь, потому что так делают персонажи мультиков?

— Так демонстрируют стыд… Прости, я… — Джеффри лёг рядом. — Мне не стоило принимать близко к сердцу то, что ты мне говорил.

Гарольд провёл по растрескавшейся коже пальцем, прильнув к Джеффри всем телом. Они сменили позиции.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему твоим губам ничего не помогает. Тебе не стоило устраиваться на работу в эту компанию. Ты слишком совестливый. Ты просишь у меня, Гарольда Тесситера, прощения, за то, что не спросил, действительно ли ему хочется присесть на твой член сегодня вечером. И я не понимаю, почему должен сказать «нет».

Джеффри был уверен, что Гарольда и самого заботит этот вопрос. Он просто не мог ответить честно _сейчас_. Мог только поделиться соображениями на остаток вечера.

Но Джеффри наконец чувствовал определённость и своих, и желаний Гарольда, как и жгучее бьющее в простату тепло в своей заднице.


	4. DAY 4. somnophilia / face sitiing

**“that didn’t stop you before”**

Разговор, подобный этому, должен был рано или поздно произойти.

Гарольд собирался с мыслями долго. Не было в Джеффри такого недостатка, — кроме, пожалуй, галстука, но, если такова цена за внимание этого дьявольски обаятельного человека… — который мог бы заставить Гарольда искать кого-то другого на остатки жизни, карьеры и потенции; он даже перестал смотреть на Джеффри, как на всего лишь ценного сотрудника или невероятно удачно подвернувшегося под столом любовника. Таких у Гарольда много, а Джеффри — один. Ему позволяется… Нет, он сам решает, что можно, что нельзя, а что проговорить заранее; поразительным для Гарольда образом Джеффри был на редкость сознательным и учтивым человеком, никогда не позволявшим себе больше, чем откуда-то знал. Однако всего Джеффри знать не мог.

Следовало восполнить пробелы в его знаниях. Иногда он мог перегнуть палку по его же, Гарольда, вине. Им обоим от этого лучше не станет.

Поэтому Гарольд прямо, без единой запинки, изложил Джеффри свои эротические фантазии, надеясь выдать их за обычный вопрос.

— Мы с тобой взяли за привычку обсуждать настолько интимные темы в полночь в отеле под боком у акционеров компании, — ласково заметил Джеффри. — И ждать, пока мы выспимся, они не станут, мой дорогой.

— Это важно.

— Не могу себе даже вообразить, как подобные мысли до сих пор не вскружили тебе голову… Их так много.

— Мне важно знать твоё мнение… об этом. О том, о чём я спросил. Сейчас.

Под одеялом Джеффри нащупал сжатую в кулак ладонь Гарольда; его слова, сказанные так спокойно и размеренно, как говорят люди по ту сторону радиосигнала, отозвались у Гарольда приятным трепетом:

— Я не стану возражать, если в процессе ты вдруг захочешь… сесть мне на лицо, и мне определённо льстит образ спящей красавицы. Только пожалуйста, не веди себя, как тот мотылёк. Мне пришлось его ловить и…

Гарольд устроился поудобнее на своей подушке и сделал вид, что шорох одеяла скрыл окончание фразы.

— Либо я поймаю тебя, и мы поговорим немного в другом ключе, — угроза звучала шутливо; Джеффри любил подначивания. Впрочем, было в них что-то настолько же зловещее, насколько много злобы и раздражения Гарольд вкладывал в слова «или я тебя уволю».

— Вот об этом я и хотел поговорить!.. Джеффри медлил с ответом, но постоянно норовил превратить кулак Гарольда в раскрытую ладонь; так будто лучше думалось, и, если бы не поздний час, Гарольд безошибочно предположил, что наконец-то и снова сбил Джеффри с толку.

— Скажи только слово, и я прекращу. Ты ведь знаешь это, — произнёс он с уточнением в интонации.

— Я иначе сформулирую. — Гарольд прокрутил мысль в голове. — Я бы хотел больше осознанности в том, что мы иногда делаем вместе; должно быть поменьше, эм, спонтанности. Игр в угадайку.

— Тебя это пугает, — дополнил Джеффри.

— Мы заходили довольно далеко… Я не хочу терять ориентиры.

— Раньше тебя не смущало свободное плавание, — с подозрением в голосе произнёс Джеффри. — Ты боишься, что однажды позволишь мне слишком много? Что я тебя потоплю, когда мы опять потеряем из виду все берега приличия и осознанности? Так? Никогда не воспользуюсь такой возможностью, и даже не потому, что знаю последствия. В моём отделе ценят игры, Гарри, пытками занимаются Разработка и Внедрение.

— Пересказывай мне особенности структуры нашей компании…

— Ты любишь играться на большой глубине… Я хорошо понимаю твои опасения и не могу не согласиться: внутри нас живут настоящие монстры, и когда-нибудь они утянут нас на самое-самое дно, и всё, что нам останется — смотреть на пробивающийся сквозь толщу страха свет надежды, перебиваемый тенями ужасных последствий нашей неосмотрительности и _твоей_ паранойи… Однако сейчас мы заняты важной прелюдией. Мы почти спим. Если мы продолжим не-спать, то навредим себе утром, Гарри. Тебе становится тяжело вставать даже без будильника, милый, я беспокоюсь.

У пола горели ночные лампы, но их свет был достаточно тускл, чтобы скрыть хмурое лицо Гарольда. Ни для кого не секрет: моря, океаны, глубина, сама по себе _вода_ была ему глубоко отвратительна. Гарольд мог спокойно смотреть только на воду в стакане, но Джеффри умудрился бы и её превратить в бесконечные, иссиня-чёрные кубометры гигантского цунами.

Чем он и занимался, выстраивая сравнения вокруг воды-в-гигантских-количествах.

— Пожалуйста, выражайся не так иносказательно.

— Но ты беспокоишься за свою безопасность.

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — хмыкнул Гарольд. — Почему ты, мой дорогой спасательный круг, иной раз не прочь меня утопить. Гарольд почувствовал, как пальцы Джеффри распрямились и на мгновение полностью замерли.

— Ты меня об этом просишь. Ты знаешь, что я единственный, кому ты можешь доверять в этой компании, и будешь прав, предположив, что любым своим действием я не причиню тебе вреда больше, чем ты захочешь или сможешь выдержать.

— Я ничего не… — Гарольд запнулся. Джеффри засыпал, но даже так, в полной темноте, разбавленной тусклым свечением напольных ламп, не видя лица, полностью прочитал его мысль, сделал правильные выводы и немножко приоткрыл Гарольду душу. — И всё-таки я хотел спросить, точно ли ты не против.

Джеффри шумно зевнул и, зашуршав одеялом, устроился у Гарольда на груди; его ладонь, сжатая в кулак, распрямилась и осторожно легла Джеффри на бок.

— Возможно, мне следует спросить тебя о том же, — посопел он. — Я не всегда смогу тебе отказать.

— Я не…

— Ты не заставляешь меня, просто я сам чего-то хочу. Но из чистого любопытства я бы хотел знать, позволено ли мне то же, что ты хочешь позволить себе.

Гарольд задумался, но так ничего и не ответил.

Джеффри вскоре заснул, а Гарольд, считая огни Диониса, виднеющиеся из окна номера, решил, что этот разговор не последний. В следующий раз он состоится сразу, как Джеффри одолеет послеобеденный сон, и обсуждать они будут не первое, что взбредёт Гарольду в голову, а пойдут точно по списку. Какому — Гарольд пока не придумал, но уже точно знал, чем разгонит минуты лени, когда разберёт рабочую почту, а следующее собрание совета директоров или выступление перед инвесторами будет слишком скоро, чтобы потратить время на какую-нибудь срочную незапланированную проверку.


	5. DAY 5. thigh riding

**“unacceptable, try again”**

Как давно они виделись в последний раз.

Как скоро их осторожный разговор ни о чём перерос в заигрывания.

Как быстро одежда оказалась где-то на полу гостиничного номера.

Казалось, прошёл миг между видом эденского космопорта и Джеффри, закинувшего за голову руки, — на бёдрах которого Гарольд, выпрямив спину, — восседал, мечтательно разглядывавшего его лицо и нёсшего чепуху о непозволительной для Гарольда Тесситера, _блистательного генерального директора такой крупной компании_ , нетерпеливости.

Они лихорадочно целовались. Подставлялись под грубоватые ласки друг друга. А в уши друг другу: «Господи, как я скучал».

«Ты любимый мой».

«Ох, какая _досада_. Нет, так не пойдёт. Ещё разок давай».

«Лучшее, что со мной в жизни случалось, Боже».

«Не говори мне в ухо так громко!..»

И так, пока не иссякли силы, а из головы не выветрились полбокала шампанского; Гарольд не мог пить ничего крепче. Ничего больше…

Цокнув, Гарольд старательно чертил ему одному понятные символы на груди Джеффри, даже не думая, что Джеффри мог откуда-то знать его родной язык, эти красивые, прекрасные иероглифы… Складывающиеся в слова, в целые предложения, рисуемые рваным, обрывистым почерком; Гарольда то и дело одёргивала страсть и руки Джеффри на своих бёдрах и животе, неукоснительно скользившие выше по бляден штрассе к груди.

— Что ты написал? — промурчал Джеффри.

— А ты не знаешь? — удивился Гарольд. — Я думал, тебе известно всё…

— Зная тебя, ты написал… — Джеффри задумался. Привстал на локтях и подтянул Гарольда за подбородок, оставив на его губах долгий поцелуй. — Что-то _непереводимо_ прекрасное, как и всё, что ты сегодня говорил. Смотри, разбалуешь меня совсем.


	6. DAY 6. edging

**“that was impressive”**

Что бы Джеффри не делал, результат — идеален.

Он красиво говорил, нашёптывая Гарольду в ухо _ужасно_ похабные вещи.

Его руками вершились великие дела, скрытые от чьих-либо любопытствующих глаз, в том числе Гарольда; иногда повязывать что-нибудь на его глаза Джеффри было необходимо; как и медленно, осторожно, так, чтобы Гарольд ничего не понял, связывать его руки второпях обговорённым условием: что бы они не пробовали, Гарольду должно нравиться.

Должно щекотать нервы и заводить чувства подальше от привычной эхо-камеры из безразличия, злобы и коварствующего на чужих ошибках счастья.

Пробуждать ото сна его монстра, задушенного работой и людьми, которых ненавидел едва ли не страстнее, чем любил всё, что видел в Джеффри. Или не монстра, а человека, закостеневшего в своём одиночестве.

Если бы Джеффри был на его месте, ох, если бы только Гарольд не сдался под настойчивыми приставаниями…

Джеффри бы удивил его поразительной для своей комплекции и возраста гибкостью. Податливостью — Гарольду всегда хотелось, чтобы перед ним безо всяких усилий расступались моря. В конце концов — смехом, улыбкой, одной из тех, которые только Гарольду можно было подарить, и взглядом с такой желанной для Гарольда похотью. Джеффри, впрочем, не намеренно: не то вкус у Гарольда был настолько ужасен, Господи, _так_ плох, не то сама вселенная столкнула их вместе и обточила так, чтобы не осталось острых углов.

А Джеффри просто хотел повышения…

Не был уверен больше, что выбрал правильный приоритет.

Он ловил на лице Гарольда искреннюю радость ребёнка, понявшего, что чужие эмоции — заразительны. _Гарри не умел быть садистом_ , он был плохим боссом и ужасным человеком. Он погряз в том, что ему было не нужно. Ему нужно было как-то помочь…

Этим можно было воспользоваться.

И Джеффри не был бы собой…

Но пока что ему было достаточно дрожащего Гарольда в своих руках, молящего не прекращать, — когда Джеффри отнимал руку, улыбаясь так гадостно, так мерзко, Боже, — не держащего стонов, тянущегося за поцелуями до боли в шее, — за что угодно, решил Джеффри. За что угодно… следовал за чем угодно…

Джеффри совестливый человек. Он позволил себе только зажать Гарольду рот, когда решил — всё, хватит, достаточно; конечно, Гарольд слегка потерял рассудок, впоследствии похвалил Джеффри необычным для себя словом «впечатляюще».


	7. DAY 7. humiliation / spanking

**“yes I did, what about it?”**

Гарольд пообещал себе составить список. Но как только ему выпала свободная минутка, пункты быстро закончились и что туда вписывать дальше, ему стало непонятно. Поэтому Гарольд попросил Прокси об услуге.

Прокси спарсил полный кинк-лист с ЭХОпедии и её под-проектов, и когда Гарольд увидел на своём столе метровую стопку планшетов, поспешил поинтересоваться, что это такое, какого чёрта оно _так_ лежит и почему Прокси подошёл к вверенной ему ответственности настолько варварски беспечно.

— Ты попросил достать любое извращение, до которого вы, люди, вообще способны додуматься. Я достал, Гарольд, что-то не так?

— Но ты же умный, должен был понять, что я имел в виду!

— Инструкция «Найти и выкачать всё, что найду» выполнена.

— Хорошо, — скрепя зубами принял ответ Гарольд. — Произведи оценку времени, за которое ты сможешь отсеять, например, — Гарольд заглянул в самый верхний ЭХО-планшет, — food porn. Прокси, механический ты идиот!..

— Предварительное время обработки запроса: двенадцать часов.

Гарольд выждал день и обнаружил уменьшившееся вдвое количество планшетов.

Гарольд выждал ещё три дня, — растянувшиеся на пару недель, — чтобы Прокси не просто что-то нашёл, но и составил список правильно.

Получившиеся несколько ЭХО-планшетов содержали всё: название, описание, примеры. _Всё_. Единственным их недостатком был довольно громоздкий форм-фактор, но Гарольд сказал, что это не проблема. Поэтому ещё несколько дней он провёл, вспоминая, как правильно настроить встроенную систему совместного просмотра файлов, а затем Джеффри это надоело и он решил внезапную проблему очень просто — истратив пачку бумаги и парочку картриджей, «которые давно не помешало бы наконец заменить», распечатал полный список. Проведя какое-то время за форматированием текста и настройкой сетевого окружения.

Гарольд рассердился — слишком долго, а на бумаге и в памяти принтера остались данные, которые могут их обоих скомпрометировать!

Джеффри парировал — 1) работники, копошившиеся у подножия горки, где вот уже почти десять лет сидел Гарольд, печатают и посмешнее материалы 2) настолько простые сети никто и не подумает взламывать, а эти планшеты старые настолько, что не поддерживают даже протоколы выхода в общую ЭХО-сеть.

— И если уж мы углубляемся в настолько технические детали, — Джеффри повернул планшет так, чтобы Гарольд ясно видел выдранные прямо из видневшейся платы сетевые модули, — нельзя игнорировать их полное техническое отсутствие.

Гарольд обиженно бухнулся в кресло напротив электрического камина.

— А список довольно… — Джеффри полистал странички своего экземпляра, — внушителен. Ты уверен, что…

— Что «что»?

— Даже будь нам по шестнадцать лет и ещё сто лет про запас, мы просто не успеем попробовать всё. Зачем так много?

Гарольд не нашёлся с ответом; Джеффри присел в соседнее кресло и с лёгкой улыбкой, медленно растянувшейся в озадаченную ухмылочку, бегал по строчкам глазами, то и дело бросая на Гарольда недвусмысленные взгляды.

Гарольд не ушёл дальше первой страницы; уголочек, скрытый от Джеффри, Гарольд старательно сминал и стирал с клочки.

— Это обсуждение не на один день… — осторожно констатировал Джеффри. — С чего бы нам начать? Алфавитный порядок не самый лучший помощник в ранжировании по опасности-сложности практик, однако, с нашей перспективы, организация этого, так называемого, «документа осознанности» _удушит_ нас раньше, чем мы дойдём хотя бы до восьмой доли всего, что здесь написано.

— Вычёркивай из списка «унижение». На у.

Шорох бумаги. Чирк ручкой.

— Вычёркивай всё, что хоть как-то связанно с На-У.

Джеффри случайно выпустил из рук пару бумажек, но спустившись за ними на ковёр, предпочёл разложить перед собой первые листы. Через полчасика Гарольд лениво присоединился, натопив камин виртуальными дровами, притащил подушки. Ковры не казались ему достаточно мягкими…

Вечер обещал быть долгим.


	8. DAY 8. creampie

**“I’m not doing that again”**

Подушки вместо жёсткого укрытого коврами пола и ласковое тепло камина.

Как всегда — идеально. Романтично.

Но под конец Джеффри промедлил и в голову Гарольда закралась нехорошая мысль, подкрепившаяся странными, но знакомыми, неприятно знакомыми ощущениями глубоко _внутри_.

Гарольд слишком устал, чтобы всполошиться, но пошуршал рассыпавшимися бумагами недалеко от своей руки. И спросил:

— О чём я сейчас подумал?

— Вероятность порвать продукцию нашей компании один на миллион, — глупо улыбался Джеффри, — и она подсчитана абсолютно верно. Прости, Гарри… Отдел технического контроля здесь абсолютно не при чём.

Гарольд закрыл лицо руками.

— Не думай, что спасёшь их от _брифинга_ своими маркетологическими уловочками. Меня не проведёшь.


	9. DAY 9. exhibitionism

**“will you look at this?”**

Чем ближе к поверхности Эдена-5, тем жарче. Поэтому офисы многих компаний занимали верхние ярусы атмосферы, однако жили сотрудники ниже — там недвижимость дешевле, а счета за отопление шли в планетарное экологическое управление.

Джеффри не был так же богат, как Гарольд, пожелавший себе самое лучшее и защищённое жильё на планете. Он жил в неплохом, но _тёплом_ районе. Иногда, примерно раз в квартал, находиться здесь было невыносимо: тепло из нижних ярусов города поднималось выше в период плановых технических работ.

Но Гарольду иногда хотелось быть приземлённее и ближе к людям.

— Я боюсь даже представить, сколько ты отдаёшь за воду и электричество, — обмахиваясь каким-то журналом, сказал Гарольд; одежду он сложил рядом с безобразием цветов, описанных Джеффри как «моя повседневная одежда».

Кондиционер едва вытягивал из себя холодные струйки воздуха.

— Что-то покрывает общегородское энергопотребление, а всё остальное я оплачиваю своим физическим отсутствием на планете, — улыбнулся Джеффри, выйдя из кухни с прохладительными напитками и посоветовав Гарольду не ставить их на себя, ведь обычно их даже в перчатке держать непросто. — Но чаще ты любезно приглашаешь меня переночевать.

— И ты не хотел бы… переехать? — Гарольд сразу нахмурился. — Я не обещаю, что помогу, но есть один отличный риелтор. Помог мне купить ангар, почему-то зовущийся моим «пентхаусом».

— Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но моё финансовое положение…

— Это не будет проблемой, потому что я заинтересован в твоём благополучии.

— В прошлый раз ты предложил мне продать коллекцию гропиковых статуэток, раз я так стеснён твоей материальной помощью. Они почти все уничтожены, Гарри. Как и Гропик-3.

— Эти уродцы, — Гарольд нашёл их взглядом и отвратился, — стоят денег за их уничтожение! Но я надеялся, ты вспомнишь о своей медицинской страховке. Коллеги объясняют чудом твою платёжеспособность, хотя ты не пробыл в рядах высшего менеджмента настолько долго.

— Они просто уверены, что мои богатства — моя коллекция. И пусть считают так дальше.

Гарольд потянул божественно прохладный мохито через трубочку и оглядел комнату. Джеффри одевался в хлам и собирал хлам, но почему-то весь этот мусор стоил целое состояние; им была забита ещё одна квартира Блейка, Гарольду неизвестная; и почему-то Джеффри решительно отказывался что-либо продавать.

Тягу к коллекционированию Гарольд не понимал.

Скромный бонсай, который Гарольд подобрал в последнюю вылазку на Акватор — несколько лет назад и слава Богу — и разросшийся на целую стену с побегов, упавших в небольшой садик, был редчайшим растением на планете. Как и некоторые другие растения. Которые полностью исчезли там, где Гарольд их подбирал.

Гарольд задумался.

— И всё-таки? — предложил он.

Теперь задумался Джеффри.

Он сидел поодаль, и без одежды выглядел куда интереснее; Гарольд не мог увести взгляда от его мышц, плавно переходящих в острые углы выпирающих костей. Гарольд замечтался и поблагодарил себя за простыню на ногах.

— Не хотелось бы откладывать до того, как я получу… повышение.

Джеффри заинтересованно посмотрел на Гарольда.

— Так председатель совета и генеральный директор не предел карьерного роста?

Гарольд что-то наплёл про свою смерть, но что-то ему подсказывало, Джеффри не поверил.

Ему было рано знать о Советчиках.


	10. DAY 10. overstimulation

**“all I ever wanted”**

Гарольду причудилось щекочущее ощущение, переходящее в ноющую, пульсирующую боль, отдающую в виски.

Будто рука Джеффри не доводила до исступления так, что простыни пришлось бы отжимать от пола, а выкачивала из него все жизненные соки. Лимфу. Кровь. Межсуставную жидкость. Мочевину. Всё, что Гарольд мог только вспомнить в такой момент.

И винить Джеффри… не получалось… В чём его вина?

Знал ли он, сколько Гарольд выпил кружек кофе за день, что ел, долго ли спал… Никакой Дьявол столько не знает. Всегда есть шанс оплошать.

Навредить, не зная.

Что ж, Гарольд корил себя, и всё возбуждение Джеффри растрясывал ритмичными движениями, выцеловывая на его спине непонятное приятное что-то. Постепенно становившееся просто… касаниями.

Отвратительно. Отвратительно, считал Гарольд, пригласить человека в постель и ничего не чувствовать; именно то, чего всегда хотелось, вот, без прикрас.

Сил просить прекратить не осталось.

Глаза закрыли тяжёлые веки.

Гарольд попробовал шипеть и хлопнуть Джеффри по чему-нибудь. Пинаться… Что угодно, нетипичное, к чему Джеффри не привык, он умный человек, поймёт; и они ещё умудрились составлять какие-то списки, решать, что не нравится и нравится… не установив пределов прочности… выносливости, точнее.

Джеффри остановился, конечно.

Не сразу.

Гарольд, как-то, не заметил.

Его била мелкая неприятная дрожь; сердце колотилось как заведённое; как не банально, сбилось дыхание.

На висок опустился лёгкий поцелуй, и Джеффри ушёл; за шумом в ушах Гарольд не слышал шагов ни в одну, ни в другую сторону от постели, а просто ждал, пока что-нибудь произойдёт.

Или ничего не случится.

Джеффри вернулся, конечно. Напоил чем-то. Стало полегче, — терпимо, нов сё ещё _отвратительно_ , — и Гарольд упал ему в руки.


	11. DAY 11. aftercare

**“I told you so”**

Глядя в полные сочувствия глаза Джеффри, Гарольд рассказал ему всё, вертя в руках коробочку из-под мази для суставов.

Пожаловался на изнеможение и ужасную еду здесь, на Эдене.

Испугался слабости.

И выругался на головные боли, переходящие в долгие мучительные мигрени.

— Я очень ценю твою помощь. — Гарольд отвёл взгляд. — Но ты должен молчать обо всём, что сегодня видел, слышал и чувствовал, понял?

— Как всегда: рот на замок.

Гарольду легчало: запунцовевшее лицо бледнело, тяжесть отходила из головы в тело, а оттуда рассеивалась приятной усталостью по задубевшим мышцам. Джеффри больше не тревожился, заглядывая в его тёмные, почти чёрные глаза.

Счёт времени остановился; понятно было только, что их здравомыслие ещё видело в окнах подсвеченный солнцем рыжий смог на горизонте, а сейчас он светился белым от неоновых вывесок. Час был поздний, но сна — ни в одном глазу ни у Джеффри, ни у Гарольда.

— Джефф, скажи… — Гарольд надавил на виски. — Ты планировал что-то на завтра?

— Что ты, мой хороший, конечно нет.

— Очень хорошо, потому что мне потребуется что-то большее, чем какие-то мази, нюхательные соли, капли и что ты только смог найти в моей аптечке. — Гарольд всмотрелся в коробочку. Он хотел сказать кое-что о докторе, которому придётся пересказывать всю унизительную историю, но проглотил слюну, а вместе с ней и просьбу, замаскированную под опасение.

Джеффри, впрочем, не был бы собой…

— Ты очень старательно подписываешь свои аптечки, и, я надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты расскажешь, почему всё, что тебе сегодня помогло, находилось в аптечке с биркой «Если я не смогу выгнать Джона из компании». — Гарольд смущённо уставился на коробочку в руках, игнорируя палец Джеффри, гладивший ему скулу. — А доктору необязательно в деталях рассказывать, с кем ты был, что делал…

— Кто вообще сказал, что я обращусь к доктору… Ты не совсем безграмотный, этого мне хватит. Нужно просто больше… осознанности. О чём я тебя просил.

Джеффри бы обиделся, если не знал, что Гарольд начинает вилять, чувствуя стыд.

— Я настаиваю. Гарри, сегодня не было ничего… ничего экстраординарного. Я ничего не сделал.

— Просто скажи мне, что мне нужен отдых, хорошее питание и хорошие коллеги, мы сойдёмся на том, что так не бывает и ляжем спать.

— Тебе необходим отдых, регулярное питание и расширение штата своих помощников. Ты не должен изводить себя постоянными проверками, Гарри. Лучше работать _они_ не станут, просто уволь их к _чёртовой матери_. Пожалуйста.

Гарольд расплылся в улыбке.

— Не могу поверить, что хоть кто-то во вселенной говорит мне такие чудесные вещи… Ты ведь знаешь идентификатор?

— Да. Думаю, да.

— Ну вот и хорошо, а теперь ложись и расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь. Не хочу засыпать с такой, знаешь… неподъёмной головой…


	12. DAY 12. dubcon / spit kink

**“watch me”**

Некоторые пункты они старательно избегали, переключаясь на что-то другое: лист рядом, пункты ниже-выше, лёгкие перекусы…

Джеффри даже не мог выговорить такое слово — изнасилование. Хотя название на листе и означало что-то вроде «вроде да, а вроде нет». Недопустимо. Точка. У человека должно быть право на отказ в любой момент; Гарольд человек, а не монстр. Он ожидает ножа в спину, а не страшного надругательства над собой.

— С, Д, Ф… Б. Что бы ты хотел услышать от меня о верёвках, ремнях, шнурах?..

Гарольд цокнул.

— Поставь галочку.

Джеффри незаметно прикусил губу, припоминая игры со связыванием. Конечно, против не был никто, однако кто и кого свяжет решала быстрая игра в Кто сильнее? Страсть затмевала любую тягу к прекрасному; им хотелось поиздеваться друг над другом, распалиться, выразить что-то, поиграть, а не повторять за настоящими мастерами. Которым хватало времени сосредоточиться не на дрожи другого тела, вдохах, стонах и стуке зубов, а на верёвке, цепи, ремне, медленно сковывавшим движения, придающим человеку вид загогулины, уязвимой и открытой к чему угодно.

— А как ты смотришь на кляпы? Игры с дыханием?

Гарольд задумался.

— Это опасно.

— Опасно… — повторил Джеффри; рука замерла над чекбоксом для галочки.

— Но если придумать какой-то сигнал, то попробовать можно.

— Сигнал? Например?

— Толчок, жест… Я не знаю. Что угодно. И почему ты произнёс сразу оба? На разные буквы начинаются.

— Гиперион — опережаем ваши фантазии…

— Я сейчас передумаю и в одностороннем порядке и разрешу себе шлёпать твою тощую, костлявую задницу!

Джеффри посмеялся и снова пробежался глазами по списку, остановившись на лаконичном «Плевки».

Гарольд словно следил за положением его глаз.

— В кого угодно я плюну в этой вселенной, но тебе, Джефф… — Гарольд сощурился так, как щурятся люди, у которых на уме вертится какой-то секрет. — А, впрочем, давай не портить подарок на твой день рождения.

«Гарри, Гарри… — причитал Блейк, упираясь членом через брюки в укрытый коврами жёсткий пол. — Что же ты наделал…»

— И, я думаю… Буква «И». Если видишь это слово, сразу вычёркивай. Забудь, что оно там было. — Послышался треск разорванной бумаги. Гарольду тоже не пришлась по душе такая идея. — Так вот, возвращаясь к кляпам и верёвкам, ведь Гиперион опережает фантазии, а Гиперион — это я…


	13. day 13. BREEDING / SQUIRTING

**“I missed this”**

Никакие слова не опишут того, что вы представили. Или что вы думаете, что представили.

Никакие.

Никогда.

Ничьи.


	14. DAY 14. sensory deprivation

**“you better leave now”**

Из огромной коллекции перчаток Гарольд иногда выбирал особые; грубоватые на ощупь, с открытой первой фалангой на указательном пальце левой руки, узорчатым рисунком трещин, напоминавшим какое-то слово…

Из целого гардероба для галстуков Джеффри выуживал самый, по мнению Гарольда, нелепый и уродливый…

И надевал на голое тело, сидя закинув ногу на уютной постели в отеле, который они с Гарольдом прозвали Скромным за ложное ощущение строгой экономии хозяев.

Если оглянуться и присмотреться, глаз обязательно зацепится за поблёскивающие в свете люстры крюки на фоне тёмных стен, кольца крепежей у изголовья подозрительно широкой кровати; в тени у стен прятались целые сундуки, туго закрытые на прочный замок — чтобы наглые постояльцы не растащили то, за что не платили, и чтобы любопытное содержимое не испугало случайно заехавших постояльцев.

Гарольд, обычно, платил за всё, даже за то, в чём не нуждался.

И невзначай однажды предложил именно здесь развлекаться с пунктами, помеченными восклицательными значками.

Джеффри не отказался, конечно.

Но списки всё не кончались и не кончались, а редкое, но _вовремя_ появлявшиеся желание Гарольда поиграть в садиста не потерпело бы отлагательств.

На такие встречи он одевался… иначе. Гарольд казался внушительнее, выше не ростом, но положением, надевая этот полностью чёрный, резко контрастирующий что с рубашкой, что с кожей костюм; такие не носят на Эдене. Дух Джеффри захватывало каждое движение Гарольда как метко закинутый крючок, и будто специально, он уводил взгляд, откапывая среди теней номера свои садистские игрушки…

…но Гарольд в это время думал, что Джеффри пошло бы красное платье, ниспадающие с ключиц к острым коленям… и ослепительный красный же маникюр… Как это безвкусно, как это прекрасно.

Оба взвинчены. Однако, игра в строгость должна быть идеальна; за такую сумму они могли снять номер в отеле подороже, поужинать афродизиаком, то есть лобстерами, и провести великолепную ночь, не отрываясь друг от друга, и свалиться на влажные простыни глубоко за полночь.

Сначала они всегда выбирали стоп-слово; им всегда оказывалась «прибавка». Осторожно целовались, — Гарольду нужно утвердить свою силу, власть и навязать безответственность, — медленно склоняясь к мягкому покрывалу, пока Джеффри не упирался одной рукой в постель, другой — Гарольду в грудь. Коротенькое замешательство вырывало из груди Гарольда вопрос, всё ли в порядке.

Джеффри шептал ему в губы ответ и шёл в наступление: его так называемое «положение» не преграда, а желание Гарольда может быть совсем не тем, чем кажется. У них был такой опыт.

Баланс шатался то в одну, то в другую сторону. Кто заиграется — проиграет.

Гарольд побеждал чаще и пока не раскрыл Джеффри свой секрет; изворотливость ему к лицу, но слишком тяжела в исполнении. Возраст не при чём: она оставляет в движениях след непродуманной импровизации: Джеффри становится через чур, пугающе предсказуем, и так занят своими попытками выпутаться и стать королём вечера, что Гарольд готов ломать его надежды раз за разом. Потому что Джеффри хоть и согласен на всё, сопротивляется по-настоящему.

Воспринимает игру так же серьёзно.

Как бы Джеффри не дёргался и не мотал головой, уклоняясь от затыкающих протест поцелуев, одной рукой Гарольд ловил оба его запястья, а другую заводил ему за спину, укладывая на мягкие простыни.

А потом спрашивал: «Готов?»

Джеффри, ухмыляясь, кивал, и Гарольд оставлял едва заметную отметочку под его челюстью.

Проиграв, Джеффри не сопротивлялся. Сценарий никогда не откланялся от задумки Гарольда сделать человека настолько беспомощным, насколько мог допустить. Для Джеффри это значило угодить в барокамеру собственных сознания и ощущений, ключик от которой болтался у Гарольда на шее.

Джеффри всегда наблюдал за процессом.

Гарольд не терял лица, крепко, но не туго обхватывая кожаными путами запястья и лодыжки; но послаблял галстук, накидывая на тело Джеффри «вторую кожу» из очень прочного _дорогого_ силикона — резина, латекс или кожа на всём теле всё-таки не гигиеничны, как бы хозяева не хвалили свою химчистку.

Когда бы Гарольд не присел рядом, Джеффри тянулся к нему бедром; когда бы его рука ни проскользнула рядом, Джеффри старался поймать её; но Гарольд никогда не отвлекался на подрагивающий член Джеффри, пока не заканчивал возиться с замками (должны легко открываться), берушами (легко выпадать, но не давать слышать) и эрекционным кольцом (безответственность была всё-таки шуткой: если затянется сильнее, врач _снова_ засмеётся).

— Ты слишком напряжён. — Джеффри вздрогнул: Гарольд, не сводя глаз с его лица, концом бородки задевал уздечку… — Давай будем банальны: больно я тебе не сделаю, замёрзнуть не дам, за временем тоже послежу. Пользуйся _положением_ : Гарольд Тесситер ради тебя выдолбил в своём плотном графике окно. Однако, — Вокруг основания члена затянулся ремешок, и цепочки крепежей в дальнем конце кровати звякнули, — ты должен потерпеть, _Джимми_.

— Не то что ты, Тесситер, мне сделаешь за непослушание, а, _хозяин_?

— О нет, о Боже, зачем я это сказал, забудь!

— _Накажешь меня_ как дрянного _мальчишку_ , да? Ай-яй-яй, Гарри, кто бы мог подумать, что Гарольд Тесситер так проводит свой досуг! Отвянь, пожалуйста. Я не хочу тебе всё испортить.

Гарольд всегда останавливался, полностью заложив Джеффри одно ухо и плотно накрыв глаза ( _иначеугадаосталсябышансвсёакипобедить_ ). Прелюдия заканчивалась и скоро Джеффри потеряется в тишине, скованный и чувствующий только то, что Гарольд позволяет ощутить; будет говорить слова, но слышать в ответ лишь вибрацию собственных связок. Он поймёт, что двигаться… не получается, даже когда галстук слегка затянется на его шее.

— Стоп-слово?

— Прибавка к зарплате.

— Отлично. Не боишься?

— Гарри… Мне невтерпёж…

И, конечно, Гарольд постарается, чтобы кроме оргазма Джеффри не почувствовал ничего больше; кроме, может быть, ладони, накрывшей ему рот.

Гарольд улыбнулся.

— Никому не слова.

— Как всегда, рот на замке.


	15. DAY 15. impact play

**“not interested, thank you”**

Гарольд разрешил себе в одностороннем порядке не шлёпать, но с не скрываемым обожанием гулять руками под отвратительным пиджаком Джеффри, разглаживая пальцами острые не проглаженные складки рубашки. Кресло поскрипывало под ними.

А потом ноготь зацепился за шов рубашки.

— Джеффри. — Гарольд собрал во взгляде всю усталость.

— Да, Гарри?

Он, конечно, понял. Но сколько бы Гарольд не утюжил разогревшимися до жара ладонями, распрямлялась только податливая, длинная спина с торчащими позвонками.

Иногда Гарольд давил, осторожно прихлопывал слишком, наверное, сильно. Останутся синяки. _Будто Джеффри раздевается перед кем-то ещё_. Они так редко видят солнце, что скоро засветятся сами как глубинные рыбы.

— Могу я тебя кое о чём спросить? — прильнув к уху, тихо, чтобы не раздражить силой голоса, промурчал Джеффри. Гарольд кивнул. — Что будет, если мы сменимся в этот раз?

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — отмахнулся Гарольд. — Зря я тебе разрешил тогда воспользоваться ситуацией со скотчем.

Джеффри прыснул.

— Тебе понравилось.

— Тогда я _так_ хотел.

— Естественно. — Джеффри дежурно улыбнулся, но в его глазах таилось подозрение. Гарольд, впрочем, решил, что ему показалось. — Разумеется…

— Продолжим на полу.


	16. DAY 16. bondage

**“I never wanted anything else”**

Невыносимо зачесался нос, и Джеффри звучно чихнул, дёрнулся и зашипел: в плечо впился виток верёвки, которую Гарольд не успел правильно подтянуть.

— Я же сказал тебе меня предупреждать, всегда, всегда, Джефф, когда ты захочешь чихнуть! Я мог перетянуть тебе что-нибудь…

— О, прости, — прошуршал Джеффри в салфетку. — Замечтался.

— И о чём ты задумался в этот раз? — хмуро, но без раздражения спросил Гарольд; он снова сосредоточился на верёвках, и задал вопрос, скорее, для поддержания беседы.

— Представляю всякое… Знаешь, кобальтово-чёрный костюм, иероглиф на перчатке, безвкусно тёмный отель…

Гарольд фыркнул.

— Нет, Джеффри, — отрезал он. — Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Очень милая фантазия, очень в твоём духе, но — нет.

— Ах, да, да… — Джеффри размял кулаки. Столько верёвок ушло только на торс, но какими удивительно лёгкими они были и как ласково шли вдоль мышц, обхватывая руки. И держа так крепко, как не могли самые прочные наручники. — Я должен радоваться, что уговорил тебя хотя бы на краткий практический культурный курс методик акваторского удержания пленных, и без галстука!

— Я могу закончить прямо сейчас…

— Чтобы Гарольд Тесситер бросил что-то на полпути?..

Они переглянулись.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Я просто подумал, что… — Джеффри хотел задать вопрос: «могу ли я зайти чуть дальше, когда связываю я, и не туда, куда ты думаешь» или «ты же понимаешь, я никогда не проболтаюсь», но спросил: — А что дальше?

Гарольд задумался.

— Ты хотел убедиться, не врут ли картинки в эхонете. На большее мы не договаривались.

Джеффри прыснул, и чистую салфетку Гарольд чуть не затолкал ему в рот.

— А теперь будь паинькой, не мешай мне работать. Салфетки невкусные, когда размокают во рту. — Бровь Джеффри странно дёрнулась. — Это не так просто, как тебе кажется, а я очень давно никого, ну… В шлюз выбросить проще. И ты должен понимать: пока ты играешь со скотчем, галстуками, чем угодно подручным, я хотя бы что-то умею.

— Я могу научиться…

— Я обижусь, Джеффри.

Гарольд отвлёкся на что-то. Джеффри осторожно уложил голову ему на ключицу и уткнулся в напряжённую шею.


	17. DAY 17. gun play / bukkake

****“give me a minute or an hour”** **

Они оба иногда поглядывали на изящный дробовик за стеклом витрины. Настоящий раритет — Конференц-колл из первой ревизии, отблёскивающий _легендарно_ -золотым не то в свете камина, не то сам по себе.

Подле него на обитой тёмным бархатом подставке лежал длинный нож, который Гарольд называл _танто_. Почему — в секрет не посвятил; Гарольд странно для себя спрятал эмоции во взгляде, но язык тела подсказал Джеффри, что разговора не состоится.

Гарольд опекал своё прошлое как на вид хрупкое пуленепробиваемое стекло витрины.

— Видит Бог, чтобы нам не хватило безрассудства его разбить, — вслух восхитился Джеффри.

— Я произвожу оружие не для того, чтобы ты приставил его к моей голове.

— И в мыслях не было.

— Такой как ты предпочёл бы нож. — Гарольд загляделся на танто. — А будь ты поизобретательнее, или совсем без вкуса к психологическим уловкам, заставил бы меня вспороть себе живот.

Джеффри задумался. Вычеркнул парочку пунктов из списка лёгким росчерком ручки.

— Я не люблю заставлять людей страдать, Гарри. И если быть с тобой до конца откровенным: ты не согласишься… самоустраниться от должности.

— Разумеется, — согласился он, про себя наверняка отметив, что не подразумевающие смерть истязания для Джеффри более чем приемлемы. — Я _не могу_ этого сделать. — Гарольд помолчал с минутку и, отложив ручку, вкрадчиво произнёс: — Однажды я чуть не убил тебя Тазером, если ты помнишь. Я не хочу повторять этот, скажем так, опыт. Мы с тобой не какие-то извращенцы или дикари, Джефф, поэтому давай не станем даже и задумываться об угрозах пострелять во время… ну, ты понимаешь. Или вспороть себе животы.

— Это даже звучит дико, Гарри.


	18. DAY 18. coercion

**“you don’t see it?”**

На ровном потолке медленно ползли на запад голографические звёздочки; Джеффри не уставал гадать, зачем Гарри нужен такой ночник; пол подсвечивался лампами, над прикроватными тубами висели тёмные бра…

Неужели Гарри так плохо видит? Но тогда зачем ему звёздное небо? Честных ответов Джеффри ещё не слышал.

Как не видел самого Гарри, возившегося за приоткрытой дверью ванной.

Шумела электробритва.

Имитация неба на потолке очень тёмная, почти чёрная, а звёзды кажутся неестественно белыми. Видимо, настроены на небо в определённой точке какой-то планеты, предположил Джеффри. Либо Гарри, как ребёнка, утомляет разглядывание медленно ползущих в темноте точек.

Хороший, в общем-то, способ заснуть, и Джеффри задремал, но ненадолго: дверь ванной с противным стуком встала в пазы и щёлкнула. Матрац рядом просел, и Гарри осторожно влез под одеяло; от него приятно пахло лосьоном, учтиво забытым Джеффри на раковине.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри, — сонно сказал Джеффри, уводя взгляд от потолка.

— А, ты не спишь… — Он стянул очки с носа и аккуратно убрал их на тумбу.

— Я думал над тем, зачем тебе звёздное небо на потолке.

— Ты каждый раз об этом спрашиваешь и вот уже столько раз я повторяю: это помогает уснуть.

— Я немного изменю вопрос и сразу прошу прощения за резкость: откуда этот пресет?

Гарри сделал вид, что зевнул, не раскрывая рта. Он хотел сказать «Акватор», — всё необъяснимое в Гарри называлось «Акватор», — но спросил:

— Это так важно?

— Банальное любопытство.

— Возможно, _Джеффри_ , ты ещё не расплатился со мной за своё стремление везде залезть не то, что без мыла — без слюны.

— Или, может быть, _сэр_ , это вы мне должны побольше платить за сохранение ваших тайн.

Они переглянулись и прыснули.

— Я надеюсь, ты забываешь мои откровения.

— Разумеется. — Гарри надел свой любимый тёплый мягкий халат. Джеффри уложил голову ему на грудь. — Чем ты хочешь поделиться со мной сегодня, дорогой?

— Не сочти пренебрежением, но некоторые вещи ты узнаешь, когда придёт время.

— И всё?

— Сегодня я ещё раз сказал, что… — Гарри втянул воздух и помолчал пару секунд. — Нет, этого я не повторю.

— Тебе нравится мой голос.

— Ты сказал, что забываешь мои откровения.

— Сейчас, — Джеффри глянул на часы, — ещё не полночь. Ещё десять минут я буду помнить, что сегодня вечером ты снова разбаловал меня комплиментами.

— Что значит «снова»?

— Ну, что ж, — Джеффри приподнял голову, чтобы выдохнуть слова Гарри в шею, — и у меня есть свой ценник. Ни к чему не принуждаю, конечно. _Никогда_ , Гарри. Позволяешь себе то, что позволено ли мне, помнишь?

Они переглянулись ещё раз, почти засыпая. В беззлобном, на редкость добродушном взгляде Гарри Джеффри заметил немую просьбу вспомнить строчки из эхопедии о пережитых двух разводах.

Джеффри их и не забывал. Если нужно время — торопиться некуда, небесный потолок им свидетель. Когда-нибудь Гарри расскажет, что случилось с его дочерью, поэтому ли он развёлся в первый раз, и не поэтому ли вляпался во второй брак в попытке сбежать от чего-то, где все его умения и навыки оказались бесполезны… Или не расскажет, и Джеффри не станет настаивать: душевное равновесие Гарри всё-таки важнее.


	19. DAY 19. sex toys

**“I can’t do this anymore”**

Под шум набираемой ванны Джеффри растерзал помятую прямоугольную коробочку и выудил длинную инструкцию. Под лого Гипериона большими буквами было написано: «Все пули водонепроницаемые, но не все бьют прямо в цель. Мы горды представить вам Виброразрыв — чтобы вас тряхнуло до последней клеточки вашего тела, а иначе мы вернём вам деньги». Текст ниже Джеффри предпочёл не читать, как и монолит на остальных пяти страницах мелким шрифтом, и вопросительно глянул на Гарри, вышедшего из душа.

Одного взгляда на коробочку ему было достаточно, чтобы сказать:

— Я сказал тебе это выкинуть.

— Здесь ты написано «мы вернём вам деньги».

_Любимым развлечением Гарольда было выйти из своего кабинета в разгар рабочего дня и заглянуть в какой-нибудь отдел с внезапной проверкой. Коллеги сразу превращались из организованных пчёлок в напуганных куриц, и кем был бы Гарольд, не собирай он внезапные подарки как фермер — свежие яйца. Через пару часов цифрохранилище наполнялось вещами, часто — украденными прямо со станка, утащенными из лабораторий и комнат для тестирования._

_Любопытную коробочку Гарольд вытащил у кого-то из шкафчика вместе с запиской «Сегодня вечером, твой Д. ;)». Образцы он возвращал туда, где они всё равно бы оказались — в мусорном контейнере; еду и напитки отдавал мисс Бейли; интересные предметы оставлял себе, а потом, найдя владельца, обменивал на что-нибудь нужное. Например, внезапную замену компьютера Джона и уничтожение всего, что было на старом._

_Но что делать с загадочной коробочкой, он так и не сообразил._

Гарри насупился и подошёл к ванне, потрогал воду. Над чем-то подумал, взлохматив остатки волос, и кинул пенную бомбу; Джеффри, занятый инструкцией, не посмотрел, какую, но судя по пене на стенах и полу, — Торрг.

— Отлично, — выплюнул пену Гарри.

— Какой кошмар…

Вода набегала и толкала пену наверх, она поползла через края ванны.

Всё, что производил Торрг, взрывалось.

Одновременно с Джеффри пожав плечами, Гарри подкинул кусочек пены ему навстречу; два кусочка пены столкнулись и разлетелись на маленькие блестящие мыльные шарики — и по цепочке полопали все остальные. Ванная превратилась в медленно тающий мыльный сугроб.

— Откуда в моём доме этот производитель? — недоумевал Гарри, на этот раз не вслепую выбирая пену.

— Оттуда же, откуда эта коробочка. Она _твоя_.

— Выбрось… — буркнул Гарри. — Что интересного в этих… игрушках?

_Избавиться от любопытного изделия, обёрнутого в бумажку от налоговой декларации, Гарольд настойчиво попросил Джеффри. «Чтобы я больше этого не видел в этом офисе», пригрозил он._

_Джеффри взял коробочку и удалился, но Гарольд не знал, что коробочка окажется сначала у Джеффри в столе, а затем уедет вместе с ним к нему домой. А потом, помявшись, случайно упадёт в его портфель вслед за цифрохранилищем со сменной одеждой, а Джеффри спросонья не заметит, проходит с ней весь день, спокойно пройдёт внезапный брифинг и поедет на выходные к Гарольду домой._

_А потом коробочка вывалится вместе с одеждой на пол._

_Джеффри её, конечно, спрятал… но ненадолго._

Что-то Гарри добавил в эту воду. Любопытный запах разнотравья смешивался с лёгким ароматом пены и почти усыплял; только так Джеффри понимал, как уставал за недели в офисе — кости, мышцы сначала противно тянуло, а затем ноющая боль отступала. И из ванны не хотелось вставать. И, как хорошо-то, и не нужно было.

Джеффри спросил, почему так, от чего такой эффект. Гарри кокетливо сохранил тайну. Эхопедия точно знает ответ, но эхопедировать при Гарри как-то невежливо…

Поэтому Джеффри, лениво повертев длинный вибратор над водой, предложил протестировать любопытный производственный образец.

— Ты постоянно предлагаешь мне новые развлечения, и почему-то я всегда соглашаюсь, — проворчал Гарри, но медленно подвинулся ближе. — Мы отмечали в списке подобные… развлечения?

— Пометили как потенциально интересные.

— Мы… — Гарри потёр лоб. — Лжёшь!

— Нет-нет, мы отметили, — врал, конечно. — Но, Гарри… Вылезать из тёплой ванны, выбираться в спальню, выходить в нетопленный коридор, ты же не будешь одеваться, и трусцой бежать до кабинета…

— Ну, хорошо, убедил, — прищурился он. — Но ты вычеркнешь из обоих, если мне не понравится!

Продолговатый вибратор напоминал член; по обеим сторонам бежали красные полосы искусственных вен и уходили под блестящую золотом головку. Красивая работа, стоит недёшево, решил Джеффри.

— Чёртовы воры, — хмуро сказал Гарри. — Эти модели даже не поступили в продажу.

— Ай-яй-яй…

— Но, скажу тебе честно, — он выхватил вибратор из рук Джеффри, — я думал, ты спросишь, с каких пор мы вообще производим такие вещи.

— С каких пор мы производим такие вещи.

Гарольд состроил недобрый взгляд и щёлкнул кнопкой включения.

— Тебе это интересно?

— Я всё ещё под впечатлением от презентации Джейкобс, где они вставили револьвер в…

— Всё может вибрировать при должно умении…

Гарри задумчиво опустил вибратор под воду. Он продолжал работать как ни в чём ни бывало; норовил ускользнуть из пальцев и куда-нибудь уплыть.

Под водой Джеффри аккуратно нашёл руку Гарри и опустил её ниже, ему на бедро.

— Ничего не получится, — предупредил он, посмотрев Джеффри в глаза. — Ты же знаешь.

— Не сразу, конечно, — улыбнулся тот. — Но и мы устроились не на пять минут.

— Да, да, точно, действительно…

Иногда воздух, казалось, искрил между ними. А иногда наполнялся ленью и удушливым теплом, пьяняще мягким, как их долгие поцелуи-касания губами, осторожные ласки, как тихие переливы воды от вздымающихся и опускающихся рук под ней.

Они решили не придумывать поз — просто сели друг напротив друга и то подтягивались, то отдалялись, позволив игрушке дрожать между бёдер.

Гарри, правда, постоянно прятал лицо, но Джеффри всё видел: и брови, тянущиеся вверх, и застревавшие в горле стоны, и улыбку на губах… И чувствовал его неуверенную хватку.

Гарри млел, почти таял, постоянно тянулся, весь раскраснелся и даже забыл своё негласное требование — говорить что-нибудь, чтобы слышать любимый голос.

Коробочку, в общем, решили не выбрасывать.


	20. day 20. GAGGING & BREATH PLAY

****“did I ask?”** **

Верхний ящик стола в кабинете Гарольда всегда был под замком не без причины — там, под пачкой бумаг, прятался симпатично блестящий шарик кляпа. Откуда он появился, Гарольд уже не помнил; сидел во рту, спрятавшись за зубами и подтянутый ремешком под челюстью, плотно; туда-сюда ходил с большим трудом.

Джеффри не должен был узнать о нём. Ему бы захотелось попробовать, рано или поздно — когда-нибудь обязательно. Гарольд не давал ни намёков, ни поводов… Но чем дальше он с Джеффри заходил в дебри своих желаний и фантазий, когда они составляли списки долгими вечерами — так любопытно им было — Гарольд прокололся.

Попросил напротив кляпов поставить восклицательный знак.

И, конечно, Джеффри узнал.

Гарольд только потом разгадал его хитрую тактику: наблюдать, на что соглашается быстрее и не потому, что невтерпёж — организует на следующий же день.

Собственно, так Гарольд и попался. Он примерял аксессуар в кабинете, отвернувшись на кресле от закрытой двери; на всякий случай — Джеффри не заходил без причины, видя, что в приглашающем жесте свет от камина не играет на косяке. Но мог забежать по срочному делу, например, позвать поужинать или напомнить, что на часах — полночь.

Дверь открылась.

Немая сцена.

Джеффри почесал щетину.

Гарольд сделал вид, что не похож на фетишиста или извращенца, и обыкновенно поднял вопрошающий взгляд на застрявшего в дверях Джеффри.

— Извини, конечно, за нескромный вопрос, но чем ты здесь занимаешься? Я думал, ты не… — Гарольд зло сощурился. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он бы не запустил руку себе в штаны. — Просто… Прости, я могу выйти и зайти. Нормально. На этот раз.

Жестом Гарольд показал, что всё в порядке.

— Я не знаю, попросить тебя моргнуть или промычать что-нибудь… Разреши обнаглеть?

Гарольд развёл руками. Нет, Джеффри, наглеть нельзя.

— Я зашёл напомнить, что ужин через полчаса. — Они пересели на диван. Гарольд кивнул и потянулся к застёжке плотного ремешка, но Джеффри его остановил. — Позволь мне.

Полчаса до ужина в запертом кабинете наедине с человеком, готовым воспользоваться ситуацией, угрожали стать вечностью. Гарольд был не против, но в животе противно тянуло, а челюсть чуть-чуть сводило; если не затянуть подчелюстной ремешок, шарик можно выплюнуть.

Джеффри молчал, но не стеснялся любопытства во взгляде, не одёргивал подрагивающие ладони; одна у Гарольда на плече, другая — перехваченной ремнём щеке. Главное не намекнуть, что чуточку обнаглеть всё-таки можно. Не дать распробовать десерт раньше времени.

Гарольд был плох в таких играх.

Джеффри шептал всякую дрянь в уши, от которой в брюках становилось невыносимо тесно, а во рту — нестерпимо влажно. Его узловатые пальцы забирались под пиджак и оглаживали сухие губы, трепали волосы на затылке и пробегали рядом с застёжкой, в затем тянули за неё, оттягивая Гарольду голову назад; открывая шею, ещё не схваченную ошейником, о котором, слава Богу, Джеффри пока ещё не знал. Очертили кадык и, держа, помогали Джеффри терзать мягкую кожу зубами. Угрожающе близко подбирались к пряжке на брюках…

Гарольд молчал.

Даже когда ладонь Джеффри нагло устроилась под ремнём его брюк.

Даже когда Джеффри, как бы примеряя, завёл Гарольду руки за спину. И вернул ладонь обратно.

Немая сцена.

— Мм, — тихо пробухтел Гарольд. Что бы он ни сказал, Джеффри должен был расценить это как «стой».

— Я не собираюсь продолжать, — соврал он, хитро заглядывая в глаза и намеренно разжимая пальцы на запястьях Гарольда. — Я не знаю, какой сигнал ты придумал и придумал ли вообще, милый мой. — Гарольд не удержал шумного возмущения: Джеффри игриво пощупал бугор на брюках и придавил, утюжа ткань брюк ладонью. — Я не хочу раззадоривать тебя перед ужином…

Джеффри выпустил руки Гарольда из хватки и помог сесть ровно, приобняв за плечи.

— И мне вот что интересно… — Гарольд кивнул. Это значило «продолжай». — А что, если я вспомню твою страсть к удушению? Когда-то ты меня попросил о такой… услуге.

Гарольд чуть не закашлялся. Кляп раздражал, челюсть устала, но раз Джеффри хотел честных ответов и «не хотел» раззадоривать, так что пусть спрашивает. Пока у него есть такая возможность.

— Я думаю, тебе всё понравится. Можем попробовать прямо сегодня, если ты не слишком устал… — Да, не выдохся. — Чего не скажешь о твоей челюсти, но если таков твой стиль работы дома: заткнуть себя, чтобы не тратить силы на выговоры нерадивым коллегам… Боюсь предположить, как часто ты так… — Джеффри пристально наблюдал, как Гарольд ослабляет ремень и выплёвывает шарик себе в руки, — истязаешь себя.

— «Истязать», Джефф, это заставлять себя работать с идиотами. Я предпочту не вспоминать о них перед едой, если ты не против.

— Конечно. — Он выхватил кляп у Гарольда из рук. — Я это заберу.

Можно было сказать «нет». Попросить подождать. Выхватить и перепрятать. Гарольд снова проиграл — пожал плечами, позволил Джеффри себя обнять и утянуть в недолгий, но приятный поцелуй, почти сладкий от его тягучей слюны.

Джеффри не отнимал ладонь от щеки Гарольда, притягивая к себе, удерживая и толкая в спинку дивана — так, чтобы другой рукой напомнить: после ужина Гарольд не вернётся к работе, не лениво поелозит между худых ягодиц (приятно, конечно, но у них ведь так много времени на что-то почувственнее…) и не утонет в эхонете, споря с людьми на сайте с птичкой.

Гарольд перехватил его руку.

— Ещё хоть раз так сделаешь, Джимми, и мы либо раздеваемся и как цивилизованные люди трахаемся, лениво ужинаем и ложимся спать, либо делаем вечер действительно интересным.

— Прости, — его улыбка не была обычной: хитрая, хищная… Ему не нужно было кричать, чтобы триумфально заявить: долгая битва за крупицу доверия наконец выиграна. Гарольду нужно время, чтобы с этим примириться: он позволит закляпить и придушить себя этим вечером. — Курьер сейчас придёт.

— А что на ужин, солнце моё?

— Фетучини. Как ты любишь.

Через пару часов Гарольд еле пришёл в себя. Охрипшим голосом он спросил, на месте ли его ноги — на их месте чувствовалась только расходящаяся по мышцам приятная тяжесть и нудящая боль в заднице. Джеффри этим вечером не трахал, он вбивал сваи.

— Вот уже три года и десять месяцев я тебе отвечаю на этот вопрос. Всё хорошо, ты просто устал, да и я, тоже, совсем без сил… Как твоя челюсть? Не болит?

Гарольд покачал головой, но просипел, что Джеффри _слишком хорош_ — горло першит и гудит, а утром вставать придётся ползком.

Он пошутил, — смеялся в ответ, — что принесёт завтрак в постель.

Не пошутил.


	21. DAY 21. knife play / orgasm denial

**“this, this makes it all worth it”**

Стопка бумаги на столе Гарольда приближалась к столешнице.

Сколько они отбросили.

На сколькое единодушно согласились.

И куда хотели забрести, решив, что вдвоём будет интереснее и безопаснее.

Пунктов, спасибо Прокси, им хватало даже на квизы. Любопытно, что часто галочки в чекбоксах, крестики, восклицательные знаки, вопросительные — стояли напротив одинаковых пунктах у них обоих.

Иногда Гарольд просил Джеффри побыть откровеннее, не стесняться: дисциплинарное взыскание не увольнение.

Но чем дольше их руки чиркали по бумаге, чем больше вечеров уходило на тупое проставление галочек, тем реже они выдавали печатному бесстыдству своё определение.

А затем…

Да, я согласен.

Угу-м.

Нет, это зачеркни.

А об этом я подумаю.

Раньше их игра в переглядки оканчивалась чем-нибудь интересным. Впечатляющим. Чтобы даже коллеги заметили перемены и открыто сплетничали в коридорах, кафетерии — где угодно. А потом бумага, бумага, океаны бумаги — огонёк их страсти стремительно тонул в начинке для шреддера.

В глазах осталась лишь смертельная усталость: осточертели списки что Гарольду, что Джеффри.

У них возникали вопросы друг к другу… Витали тоскливой напряжённостью в кабинете, копились в головах и наконец разорвали догорающую в камине тишину.

— Когда это кончится, — спросили одновременно.

— Знаешь, Джеффри, — подперев голову, произнёс Гарольд. Он выглядел отсутствующе. — Мы дошли до игр с оргазмом, ножей, ещё чего-то… Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

— Я могу думать только о квадратиках и галочках, крестиках и вопросиках…

— Вся эта возня бумажная — наш отложенный оргазм.

Джеффри прыснул.

— Это не смешно. Над чем бы не смеялся. Что такого смешного я сказал? Неважно! Я так больше не могу, Джефф. Может, вся эта макулатура и стоит того, но. — Гарольд встал из кресла, прихватив парочку листов. — Эти на завтра.

— А потом?

Гарольд задумался. Протянул руку, предлагая ухватиться, и Джеффри потянулся навстречу; его зашатало — они просидели в кабинете до полуночи, заполняя чекбоксы, изводя ручки, карандаши, всё, что могло писать и самих себя не бессмысленной, но изнуряющей писаниной.

— А там… Видно будет. Сейчас я устал и хочу отдохнуть.

— Да неужели, мистер Тесситер.

— Заткнись, Джимми, ты любишь, когда я смущаюсь, а не злюсь. — Гарольд отвёл взгляд, а потом и себя из кабинета в гостиную. Джеффри следовал за ним, выключая везде свет.


	22. DAY 22. wax play

**“and neither should you”**

Сиюминутность, с которой Джеффри перешёл от обсуждения обожжённой кисти к декоративным свечам и намёкам на членовредительство, застала Гарольда врасплох.

— Гарри, я просто указываю на то, что это мог быть более… приятный опыт.

— Меня пугают твои мазохистские наклонности, — признался он, взволнованно смотря на плотную повязку на руке Джеффри. Может, он так пошутил? Пролить на кожу горячий керосин в какой-то пыльной лавочке, действительно, несравнимо больнее, чем капнуть расплавленным воском. — Ты же не из…

— Что ж, мне многому предстоит научиться, — усмехнулся Джеффри.

С непередаваемо кислой интонацией Гарольд поинтересовался, что это должно значить, и Джеффри припомнил ему все просьбы как-то извести, измучить или поиздеваться. Уши Гарольда вспыхнули красным, но его лицо осталось невозмутимо бледным.

— _Такие_ травмы скажутся на твоей работоспособности!

— Не больше, чем _небольшой зуд_. Отдел Разработки и Внедрения постоянно благодарит тебя за участившиеся проверки.

К вечеру в номере отеля, который они делили на двоих, появились брусочки сувенирного парафина. Гарольд потребовал их убрать, но тут же поправил себя: осторожно попросил объяснить, зачем Джеффри вообще понадобился кусок воска, вытащенного из фигурной формочки и завёрнутый в подарочную бумажку.

— Я не могу прилететь на планету и ничего не купить в качестве сувенира. Просто забуду про них, если оставлю где-то не на видном месте, — объяснил он.

— Но ты не будешь пользоваться этими… Для чего вообще нужен воск? Кто в наш век пользуется свечами?

— Это парафин…

— Что такое парафин.

— Милый, ты знаешь, какой диплом я принёс в отдел кадров, ты над ним ещё посмеялся. Там написано «Менеджмент и управление чем-то там», — И там действительно так написано, — а не «Химик-техник», и мне казалось, ты, как физик-электротехник, знаешь побольше меня.

— Я ни дня в жизни не работал по профессии, а получил её в какой-то другой жизни. Так зачем тебе парафин? И почему ты не купил галстук?

— Так тебе они нравятся!

— Нет, — запротестовал Гарольд. — Просто их можно хоть как-то использовать. Придушить тебя к твоей же матушке, например, за растрату средств компании на бесполезные вещи. Или в рот тебе затолкать — всё равно ничего полезного не говоришь. Унеси отсюда этот мусор. — Гарольд всучил Джеффри брусочки в здоровую руку. — В целях конспирации мы взяли номер на каждого из членов делегации, необязательно хранить прямо все вещи у меня.

— Я могу про них забыть, — сухо произнёс Джеффри.

— Так и прекрасно! Меньше вещей — меньше вероятность, что я запнусь обо что-нибудь в твоей квартире!

— Милый, путать сослепу двери со шкафами…

— Неважно!

Их перепалка длилась достаточно долго, чтобы повязка на руке Джеффри потребовала замены. Гарольд может и не был сведущ в, как ему казалось, доисторических памятниках человеческого рукоделия, но как накладывать повязки знал. Очень хорошо знал.

Кисть Джеффри выглядела отвратительно, но ужаснее было его передёрнутое отвращением и болью лицо. Гарольд старался не поднимать глаз от обожжённой кожи.

— Как ты додумался до той дурацкой шутки…

Голос Джеффри дрожал:

— К вопросу о том, зачем я купил парафин…

— Я должен быть догадаться. Как ты вообще дожил до своего возраста? Хотел купить воск на поиграться, но опрокинул на себя горящую лампу? Джеффри.

Пару минут они выясняли отличия воска от парафина, и в конце концов Гарольд перестал задавать вопросы. Картинка раскрасневшейся кожи, стянутой белёсыми длинными пузырями, встала у него перед глазами; Джеффри терпел как терпят очень сильную боль, сжимая зубы и щурясь, осторожно дыша и смотря куда-то и никуда одновременно.

Не придуривался всё это время, елозя по простыням. Стонал взаправду. Гарольд решил, этого достаточно; расплавленный воск — не для них. Опасно, сложно, огонь, а вдруг пожар, вдруг ожоги, а снимать с кожи, с волос остатки — как…

— Чем до этого обработали твой ожог?

— Быстрым здоровьем? Я, особо, знаешь… Не рассматривал.

Джеффри, наверное, хотел бы вылить на руку целый галлон Быстрого здоровья.

— Я могу достать ещё, но… — Гарольд цокнул. — Подумай, так ли оно тебе нужно. Ты был на планетах, где люди всё им лечат, знаешь, как они заканчивают.

— Руку потерять не так страшно, как рассудок.

Гарольд нехорошо ухмыльнулся, аккуратно закрывая мазь дышащей повязкой.

— Не знаю, как сильно тебе сейчас больно, но, опираясь на кое-что, что я уже знаю, с такой чувствительностью тебе придётся принимать обезболивающие пару лет.

— Я бы хотел тебя спросить…

— Нет, сейчас ты бы хотел отдохнуть, — настоял Гарольд; Джеффри прилёг. — Завтра нас ждёт долгий день.

— А как же…

— Нет, я не выброшу твои брусочки.

— Гарри, — нахмурился Джеффри. — Я хотел попросить тебя перестать тревожиться.

— Но…

Джеффри постучал по соседней подушке пальцами.

— _Нас_ ждёт долгий день завтра, тебя это тоже касается.


	23. DAY 23. sadism & masochism

**“do we have to?”**

Весь вечер они обсуждали восклицательные значки, незаметно для себя перебравшись не просто из гостиной в спальню, но в спальню в другой части планеты — в тесноватую квартиру Джеффри.

Никакой бумаги, холода и глушащей тишины упирающегося в стратосферу небоскрёба.

И доставщики еды забирались сюда охотнее.

— Мне почему-то казалось, ты должен тратить больше времени на дорогу, — выдохнул Гарольд. В постели Джеффри можно утопиться — настолько она мягкая. — Подниматься по ярусам тяжелее, чем спускаться.

— Конечно, если не иметь доступ к системе приоритетов автострады, в пробках можно стоять вечность. Некоторые там живут.

— И откуда у тебя такие привилегии? Эденский диптранс выдаёт высокой приоритет, исходя из твоего яруса и для не живущих на планете дольше, по-моему, полугода.

Джеффри потянулся; он сидел на полу и перелистывал какие-то отчётности, списки, вертел в пальцах ручку и поглядывал в сторону мусорного ведра, набитого смятой бумагой.

— Я подделал твою подпись на разрешении на выезд чаще раза в квартал, когда ты отложил стопку с ними из моего отдела в сторону и забыл про неё. — Гарольд поперхнулся. — Система проверяет, не подделано ли разрешение, осматривая квартиры, часы на рабочем месте и отель в Космопорте, и некоторые другие места примерно раз в две недели. В браке мы не состоим, своим фаворитом ты меня _ещё_ не назначил, поэтому я могу пользоваться всеми благами, которые мне причитаются; ворваться в твою квартиру без полицейского ордера в одной руке, разрешения дисциплинарного совета во второй и судебного иска в зубах, автоматоны диптранса не имеют права. 

— Идеальное описание, — восхитился Гарольд, хлопнув глазами, — но ты мне нагло лжёшь. Ты не вылетаешь с планеты. Им нужно только проверить базы.

— Веришь или нет, Гарри, нет. Учитывается каждый гиперионский служебный рейс, состав экипажа, но не пассажиры, так как считается, что я могу сесть на любой. Срочность, понимаешь? С таким разрешением билет мне не нужен. — Джеффри щёлкнул пальцами.

— Ты нарушаешь закон.

— Вообще-то, я подставляю тебя. Там стоит твоя подпись.

— Я разорву эту бумагу, дай только добраться до офиса!

— Ты не сможешь отозвать её без обращения в корпоративный суд и полицию. Закон на твоей стороне, но у меня будут большие неприятности!

— Именно!

— Наказание — на твоё усмотрение, дорогой, но уже только инициирование расследования натолкнёт на нехорошие мысли наших инвесторов. А если я отправлюсь в тюрьму? А как я выплачу штраф? Ты обязательно придёшь на свидание, но об этом обязательно узнают. А платить по счетам компании ты мне не дашь, или занизив сумму — совет директоров согласиться пощадить мой карман, я же не мог просто так обвести тебя вокруг пальца, и ты сам знаешь, как они к тебе относятся, — или выплатишь сам, придумав задним числом что-нибудь.

Гарольд насупился.

— В конце концов, у меня будет идеальное алиби, которое ты же мне и обеспечишь, приняв на себя весь удар. Все совершают ошибки, подумаешь, подписал случайно бумажку, у тебя их тысячи за день. Однажды ты почти уволил Джона в похожей ситуации, но…

— Прекрати выкручивать мои яички, — буркнул Гарольд. — Руками ты работаешь лучше, чем языком.

— Я могу совмещать.

— Это пошло.

— Тебе так нравится, Гарри.

— Да, да, у меня нет вкуса, я тебя понял, а ещё я не могу так взять и прижать тебя, это я тоже понял.

— Конечно, не можешь. Нет никакой бумаги. По крайней мере, подписанной мной.

— Знаешь, Джефф, я работаю в Гиперионе всю свою жизнь, и никогда ещё мне так нагло не выговаривали прямо в лицо всякое… хорошо продуманное… дерьмо! Так только вы с Джоном умеете, и вы, два таракана, меня порядком… Как это нет бумаги, Джеффри, что всё это значит?!!

— Я тоже устал от бумажек, а ты хотел отдохнуть от списков.

— Но это же не значит, что…!?

Джеффри посмеялся.

— Меньше доверяй всему, что содержит слова «написано на бумаге». Оно может быть неправильным.

— Ты мне заплатишь за свои разглагольствования.

— Чем угодно.

— Отработаешь…

— Разумеется.

— Я не в настроении сдвигаться с места благодаря тебе.

— Как тебе будет угодно.

— Если ты продолжишь меня игнорировать, сидя спиной, я…

Джеффри извернулся в бумажках, подтянулся на краю постели и соскользнул лёгким поцелуем с щеки Гарольда на его сжатые губы.

— Лучше бы мы так задорно обсуждали этот твой отель и кляп, который якобы лежит в верхнем ящике моего стола… — проворчал Гарольд, отпихивая Джеффри от себя.

— Он правда там?

— Нет.

— А во сне ты говорил, что там, и согласился на… Всякое.

— Я говорю во сне?..

— Оу…


	24. DAY 24. oral

**“are you kidding me?”**

Сначала, Джеффри взглянул на календарь, нашёл обведённый в кружок день и сокрушился: «Как, _уже_?»

Здесь могла быть долгая история об изменчивости восприятия времени, если бы Джеффри захотел предаться меланхолии. Не на Эдене. В компании стакана виски. В тишине.

Но Гарри обещал какой-то сюрприз на день рождения; с подарками он обычно запаздывал на месяцы, но уверенность, с которой звучали его слова в тот вечер за списками, Джеффри не забыл.

Потом, на личную почту пришло письмо. От Гарри, конечно. Как наивно с его стороны: посчитал, что вечер — распланирован, что в голове — пустота и блаженное неведение; впрочем, Джеффри даже не гадал, какой смысл Гарри вложил в слово «слюна». Мистер Тесситер непредсказуем, иносказателен и как кронштейн держит удивительно чёткие дефиниции всего, что говорит, прямо в своих руках. Но Джеффри не хотел портить сюрприз…

За весь день они ни разу не пересеклись. Гарри сидел в своём офисе, разбирал почту и жаловался на очередную авантюру Джона отнюдь не всегда — перечень его обязанностей вызывал мигрень даже у Джеффри; иногда его посещала мысль, а так ли необходимо повышение… Слишком большая ответственность на одних плечах, и как тщедушный Гарри до сих пор не сломался было загадкой для всего головного офиса.

В письме не указывалось время. Только просьба подождать звонка или ещё одного письма. Джеффри не знал, куда себя деть.

Затем, зашёл секретарь.

— Мистер Блейк, время.

— Да, Билли. Я знаю.

— Я оставлю вам ключ, передайте на пост, — попросил он и осторожно положил ключ-карту на папку с бумагами. Рядом поставил бутылку, обёрнутую в подарочную бумагу. — Немного, но… — улыбнулся Билли. — Всем отделом собирали. Из подвалов самого Монтгомери Джейкобса!

Джеффри схватил бутылку и сорвал бумагу.

— Дата? — оживился он. — И спасибо.

— Довоенный раритет, сэр. Не уверен, что эту б… кхм…

— Бурбон? Не стану даже открывать.

— Это виски, сэр.

— Тем более, мой мальчик. Такие вещи покупают не для того, чтобы пить… Ключ я передам, конечно. Хорошо тебе провести вечер, но поторопись, Джессика вряд ли тебя дождётся сегодня, если промедлишь. Пробки обещают длинные…

Билли промямлил благодарность за беспокойство и вылетел из кабинета.

Чуть не плача извинился перед кем-то в коридоре, а затем в дверях появился Гарри.

Он был одет по-другому: этот пиджак, на свету блестящий пурпуром, в офис не надевал никогда; жилетка поверх рубашки, вложенные в кармашек часы с золотой цепочкой… начищенные до блеска туфли с золотыми острыми носами… и рубашка кремовая, и брюки белые, как серебристые… Господи, как это ужасно, как прекрасно он решил одеться в такой день.

Сбежал со званного ужина, помозолив всем глаза, решил Джеффри.

— А тебя завалило подарками, я смотрю… — съехидничал Гарри, закрывая дверь. — Кем был этот недомерок?

— Мой секретарь. Не обижайся на него, это я виноват. Спасаю мальчика от развода.

— Пф, как великодушно… — Гарри вцепился взглядом в бутылку; присел в кресло, осторожно повесив свёрнутый пиджак на спинку. — Я хочу попросить об одолжении.

— Да, конечно. Что угодно.

— Первое. Я «отошёл по важному делу», поэтому на стоянку мы пойдём через чёрный ход, иначе эта орда снобов затащит меня обратно слушать истории о чьих-то мамах, уютных домиках на Артемиде и Афинах и прочей ерунде. Второе. Меня, наверное, уже ищут, поэтому я посижу тут. Полчасика хотя бы. Кабинет у тебя большой, где-нибудь спрячусь, если вдруг что случится. Третье. Что тебе подарили? — Джеффри уточнил, в чём тут одолжение. Гарри хмыкнул. — Я должен узнать сейчас. Это важно. — Джеффри ответил с улыбкой на лице. — Ого. Не знаю, сколько они собрали и как убедили Монти продать _такое_ , но я могу только похвалить ребят из твоего отдела. Молодцы, далеко пойдут.

— Обязательно им передам.

— Не возражаешь, если я проломлю Джону голову этой бутылкой?

— Гарри…

— Из-за Монти я не могу его уволить, Джимми, ты же знаешь эту историю?

Джеффри впервые об этом слышал. Спросил. Гарри отмахнулся, что расскажет когда-нибудь потом, после того, как… подарит кое-что.

— И что же это?

Гари неловко поднялся. Спрятал пиджак под подушечкой кресла. Подошёл ближе к столу и попросил подойти, проглотив слюну.

— Да, Гарри?

— Я тысячу раз просил тебя никому ничего не рассказывать. И ты ни разу меня не ослушался. Но сегодня ты не просто мне скажешь «рот на замке», а пообещаешь зашить его, навесить замок и замуровать.

— Я — могила. Так что ты хотел?

Гарри не был многословен: уложив ладони на талию Джеффри, предложил ему отойти поближе к креслу и толкнул в него, забравшись сверху, сев на худых бёдрах. Он не давал и слова произнести, глубоко целуя; неоригинально, хоть и неожиданно… можно обратить в свою пользу… только бы усыпить бдительность и…

От губ Гарри спустился к шее; пальцами расстёгивал пуговицы пиджака, рубашки, откинул галстук; запутался в ремне, и оставив его спустился пониже. Похлопал.

Джеффри, растягивая в улыбке губы, крепко схватился за жёсткий ремень Гарри.

— Резинки в нижнем ящике…

— Они _тебе_ не пригодятся, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Через пару минут всё поймёшь. Но на всякий случай: когда, ну… В общем, застегнись.

Что бы это ни значило, что бы Гарри не хотел этим сказать, Джеффри кивнул.

Тянуться к концам рубашки слишком рано: от шеи Гарри спустился к ключицам, обвёл носом то, что Джеффри называл грудными мышцами, и начал сползать под стол.

Его ладонь не отставала от брюк.

Дрожащими пальцами Джеффри едва захватывал пуговицы и просовывал их в дырочки.

Гарри спускался ниже медленно, цеплялся укусами за кожу на животе и щекоча дыханием зубами оттягивал краешек брюк, торчащий из-под ремня.

Джеффри расстегнул его.

Потихоньку, до него доходило, что «слюна» — это, в буквальном смысле, слюна. Много. Во рту. У него во рту. Но плевать он будет на… Господи.

— Только не говори, что сейчас остановишься…

— А ты хочешь, чтобы остановился? — неуверенно усмехнулся Гарри. — Мы ведь поедем не домой. Я забронировал столик кое-где.

— Я… Я не знаю, с кем сейчас разговариваю: с тобой или с мистером Тесситером… ТО есть, не так. Кто ты и что сделал с Гарольдом?

Гарри опустил подбородок на выпирающий под брюками член. Его бородка кололась даже через ткань.

— И в чём отличие?

— Ты не брезгуешь…

— А кто сказал, что без освежителя для рта я, ну… — он замешкался. — Не отвлекай, Джефф! Я даже не начал!

Секунды растянулись в минуты: сначала холодок, потом горячий язык, затем упругие щёки, упирающаяся в основание члена бородка, и слюна, много слюны, как в баночке с разогревающей смазкой, и руки, руки везде.

Дрожь, рвущийся из лёгких воздух, мышцы лица сводило и кривило… Боже…

Джеффри корчился в кресле, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Гарри. Он осторожничал, и то ли поэтому, то ли намеренно очерчивал головку языком. Не хотел даже пробовать, как он бы выразился, мерзкий предэякулят… Боже.

В дверь постучали. Гарри с силой придвинул кресло ближе к столу, а сам скрылся в его тени, не выпуская член изо рта. Не останавливался, чёрт бы его побрал, и даже посмеялся.

Постучали настойчивее. Джеффри понадеялся на сознательность Гарри, но в его глазах читалось чистое, не скрытое безрассудство.

Боже! Во что превратил его этот званный ужин.

— Войдите? — Джеффри старался звучать естественно. Собеседника не знал.

— М-мистер Блейк? Мистер Тесситер к вам, случайно, не забегал? Ваш секретарь…

— Моему секретарю мерещатся разные люди, сэр, — процедил Джеффри. — Если бы наш уважаемый председатель был здесь, он бы дал о себе знать.

— С вами всё в порядке?.. — Мужчина, кажется, увидел на столе бутылку. В кабинете было темно, в коридоре — светло. — Ах, да, с днём рождения, мистер Блейк. Отмечаете?

— Да, сэр.

— Но хотя бы краем глаза вы, может, видели что-нибудь?

Не просто видел, а чувствовал, злорадно про себя отмечая: Гарри пытался разогнуться под столом, но упирался спиной в переднюю панель, головой — в столешницу.

— Может, и видел. Может, нет… Очень хороший виски, сэр. Хотите попробовать?

Гарри, кажется, подавился.

Собеседник, отнекиваясь, перевёл тему обратно:

— Мистер Блейк…

— Я прошу меня извинить, но я вам уже всё, что знал, сообщил. Вы же не думаете, что мистер Тесситер прячется под моим столом?

— Ну что вы, что вы… Нет, конечно.

— Тогда или заходите, или пройдите дальше по коридору!

Пожелав приятного вечера, мужчина удалился, но Джеффри не спешил отодвигаться от стола, пока шаги не стихли.

Выпустив член изо рта, Гарри выругался. Пригрозил, что ещё хоть раз и…

Джеффри не удержался:

— Мистер Тесситер, ваш рот был занят более продуктивными делами. Вы ещё успеете меня отругать.

— Фу, Джефф, ужасная шутка.

— Я пока что недоволен своим подарком…

— Надо же, какой привереда… — Гарри провёл языком по всей длине, от основания до головки, очерчивая выпирающие вены. Отстранился. Поплевал на головку. — А это ведь только праздничная обёртка…

— Так это не последний.

— Конечно, нет. Будут ещё.

Джеффри воодушевился. Но, немножко, напрасно.


	25. day 25. DOUBLE PENETRATION

**“sometimes you can even see”**

На столе — две стопки бумаги. Одна поменьше и сложена ровно, другая собрана впопыхах. Гарольд предложил сжечь обе.

— Вчера ты задарил меня… интересными вещами. Сегодня предлагаешь сжечь то, над чем мы просидели несколько месяцев. Я был согласен, но такая стремительная решимость так взять и уничтожить всё… Милый, что бы ты не съел на том ужине, оно на тебя дурно влияет.

— Я ничего не ел. Я просто устал. От всего, Джефф.

Гарольд даже не сел ни в кресло, ни на диван, ни даже на пол. Он стоял, пялясь на интерьер, мозоливший глаза; поглядывая в эхобраузер эхофона, Гарольд присматривал новую гамму. Пора делать ремонт. К чёрту тёмные тона и ужасные ковры на полу, пусть всё будет белое и с подсветкой.

И Джеффри обновить гардероб не помешает.

— Я могу как-то помочь? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Ответ всегда «да», зачем ты спрашиваешь?

Джеффри напомнил, сколько раз Гарольд отказывался от помощи по разным причинам, искал предлоги, и в последний раз — в офисе ранее, днём.

— Это другое… — протянул он. — Итак… С чего бы начать. Ах, да. Возьми любой лист из стопки и скажи мне: ты помнишь, что мы там отмечали?

Джеффри изящно распустил неровную стопку прямо на пол. Он пробежался глазами по пунктам, задерживаясь на каждом на пару секунд, а потом развернулся на пятках и пожал плечами.

— Вот и я не помню. Это была самая глупая идея в моей жизни, Джефф. Давай забудем, что я это предложил? И пообещай мне, что не вспомнишь о втором предложении. Гарольд Тесситер самокритикой не занимается.

— Но Гарри…

— Что «Гарри»? Тебе правда жалко времени, которое мы могли потратить как-нибудь более… эм, продуктивно? По-твоему, мы не договоримся? А память хорошая у нас обоих.

— Я не знаю, как даже и спросить… Не в обиду тебе, но зачем ты всё это затеял?

— А ты не помнишь? Я тебе не говорил, что мне было бы интересно узнать, что ты подразумеваешь в своей загадке про позволения или что ты там обычно говоришь. Пределы твоей податливости. И прочую, эм…

Джеффри сощурился.

— Гарри.

— Что?

— Я не буду спрашивать, как ты оказался в головном офисе, сбежав со званного ужина, но ты что-то выпил. Или съел. Или… «устал». Скажи мне. Обычно ты не откровенничаешь со мной так… резво.

Гарольд попытался спрятать взгляд в огромное алоэ у завешенного плотной шторой окна, но край рубашки Джеффри напоминал алоэ только острыми складками.

— Во-первых! Я, повторюсь, ничего не ел. Потому что я не был ни на каком ужине, с чего ты взял? Обычный костюм, совет его не любит… Во-вторых, Маливан хотели провести тайную сделку с членами совета директоров, которую я, эм… Неважно. Тебе необязательно знать. Ты обидишься.

— Которую ты что? Гарри, ты можешь мне доверять.

Разговор ушёл в бесконечный цикл, пока Джеффри наконец не настоял: или он сам обо всём узнаёт, или Гарольд прекращает скрывать причину, почему вот уже второй день его почти трясёт от напряжения, решения принимаются будто в панике, а подарки на день рождения Джеффри запоздали максимум на час, а не месяц.

— Если я могу тебе доверять, Джефф, тогда ты должен понимать, что я, как взрослый половозрелый человек…

— Как взрослый половозрелый человек хочу известить и донести до твоего сведения, что мы с тобой почти ровесники. Несколько лет разницы не имеют значения в нашем возрасте. Я всё пойму и приму, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

— Почему?

— Гарри, я теряю терпение.

— И что ты сделаешь? Уйдёшь и хлопнешь дверью?

— Ответ на поверхности, Гарри, и если я действительно узнаю обо всём сам, совет директоров тебе этого не простит.

— Он и так мне не простит, потому что Идзука прибежал к тебе не случайно.

— Издука? — не понял Джеффри.

Гарольд выругался, приоткрыл штору и, сев в кресло у стола, пересказал вкратце суть экстренного совещания. Столько, сколько нужно было знать Джеффри для понимания ситуации.

— Это не всё, — угадал он.

— Именно. Я всё ещё не понимаю, как объяснить тебе, кто такой Идзука Катагава и почему он прибежал именно к тебе, но в каком-то смысле ты спас компанию от необдуманного решения вчера вечером.

— Я вчера нахамил генеральному директору Маливан?..

— Пока Гарольд Тесситер отсасывал тебе под столом.

— Гарри… Я не понимаю…

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарольд постарался заговорить спокойно:

— Совет директоров знает в лицо всех, с кем я, эм, развлекаюсь. Поэтому я не могу ни предложить тебе красивую свадьбу, ни объявить фаворитом — ты не хочешь иметь с ними дело. — По удивлённому лицу Джеффри понятно: он запомнит эти слова и подумает над ними; слишком много подарков для него, очень много. — Когда-нибудь, может, состав изменится, но пока… Пока вот так. Среди этих ребят есть маливанские шпионы; кто именно, разумеется, не скажу, однако им известно, кому я отдаю наибольшее предпочтение…

— Только не говори, что какие-то дела совершаются только потому, что мы с тобой…

— Да, именно поэтому. Вчера я, как председатель, должен был согласиться с условиями губительной для наших инвесторов сделки, потому что наш уважаемый, блистательный, тупорылый совершенно совет с ними согласился. Остался один я, проголосовавший против. Даже будь я полноправным владельцем — всё равно пришлось бы соглашаться. Не стану говорить, что там были за условия, но Идзука никогда и ни за что не получит долю в моей компании, помяни моё слово.

— Но причём тут я.

— А, ты не видишь связи. Рано тебе ещё задумываться о моём кресле, мой хороший.

— Гарри.

— Естественно, я знаю, зачем и почему ты всё это начал, у Идзуки были такие же намерения много лет назад. В этой вселенной есть всего три человека, которые хорошо меня знают: эта мегера, чёрт её дери, то есть моя первая жена, Идзука и ты.

— Извини, конечно, но я не настолько безнадёжен: твой бывший любовник понял, что я слишком хорошо тебя знаю? Или, точнее, что я узнал тебя лучше, чем он? Так? Прости, я не силён в любовным перипетиях, твоя страничка на эхопедии постоянно полнится новыми слухами.

Гарольд стушевался и бросил скромное «да».

— И я не открывал бутылку.

— Конечно, не открывал… Идзука ведь не тупой, иначе я бы не потратил половину молодости на него. Совет остался недоволен моим исчезновением, потому что без моей подписи нет сделки, и мне устроят показательную порку перед вей компанией так или иначе, но! Идзука получил по носу, поэтому я очень рад, что сделка сорвалась.

— Ты понимаешь, что всё это звучит как бред, Гарри? Мы ведь не в сериале каком-нибудь.

— Но ты любишь такие сериалы! Как Джон говорит? Каждый герой своей истории? Если твоя — такая, почему нет? Ты щёлкнул по лбу одного из влиятельнейших людей во вселенной и унизил его, и никаких последствий для тебя не будет! У него, надо же, сохранились какие-то представления об этике! Гордись, мой мальчик!

Джеффри насупился. Гарольд понял, почему, и медленно подошёл, аккуратно взял за руку. Редкий жест, но сорванная крыша ещё не налеталась в облачках полного безрассудства, а Джеффри тепло реагировал на подобные знаки внимания. Гарольд безнадёжный романтик, но до Джеффри ему как до Прометеи.

— Я предупреждал тебя, Джефф.

— Лучше бы я не знал…

— Только не думай, что ты инструмент какой-то… У тебя прекрасная память, как ты умудрился забыть, что я сказал чуть-чуть раньше?

Джеффри выдавил улыбку.

— Мне не нужны никакие списки, уговоры или долгие обсуждения, как на сайте с птичкой… — Гарольд подумал, как сформулировать следующую фразу. — А бизнес не обходится без всякой грязи, как и политика… Главное, что тебя никто не тронет, потому что сбежал я и превратился в шутку, над которой смеются, но не верят. Гарольд Тесситер не сосёт, Джимми. — Уголки губ Джеффри дрогнули. — И если ты хочешь и будешь держать при себе какие-нибудь средства гигиены… Я всегда готов, но время и ситуация будут играть против нас. По крайней мере, в мой кабинет не врываются мальчики-секретари, чтобы вручить бутылку, подписанную самим Монтгомери Джейкобсом. Мисс Бейли ведь не сорвиголова.

— Прости за банальность и клише, но давай ты докажешь это прямо сейчас?..

— А ты наденешь шарф, который я выбирал тебе несколько дней? Потому что твой галстук выводит меня из себя, видит Бог, придушу.

Джеффри прыснул.

— Конечно, Гарри. — Джеффри наклонился, оставил на лбу Гарольда сухой поцелуй. — Что угодно.

— А потом… Сожжём эти бумажки.

— Твой камин не настоящий.

— Неважно.


	26. DAY 26. temperature play

**“how about you trust me for once?”**

С высоты лоджии открывался захватывающий вид на Эден-5; Хеллоуин буквально растекался рыжей краской по ночному мегаполису: огни вспыхивали золотом, взлетали в небо с чёрными тучами тыквы Джека, и ночь стала неотличима ото дня.

Джеффри нравился Хеллоуин. И любой эденский праздник, превращавший планету на целый месяц в почти-сказочное место.

Гарольду, впрочем, не понравится его костюм в этом году; будто был год, когда ему хоть что-то нравилось в празднике… В любом празднике.

На лоджии было прохладно, и Джеффри закутался в шарф; в его пальцах тлела сигарета, и Джеффри ни разу не затянулся. Решил, что слишком устал и замёрз, чтобы курить, но запах настоящего, хорошего табака марки «Р&Д» пробуждал в нём воспоминания.

О застрявшей внутри наружного шва стратоскрёба летающей тыкве, из-за которой Гарольд чуть не заработал паранойю.

Об удачном душе под цветной водой… Любой окрасившийся мог прийти в офис компании и потребовать легендарную пушку. Джеффри они были не нужны, — он ценил единственные в своём роде перламутры, — но Гарольд поставил его как эталон перед всеми желающими. За эти несколько дней, проведённые за сравнением оттенков, Джеффри вымотался так, будто гонцом облетел ближайшие звёздные системы и провёл там по десять совещаний.

Вспомнил притащенную собаку-мутанта… Бедная собачка вскоре умерла от рака, а Гарольд впервые в жизни при нём расстроился.

Хорошие были времена.

И Джеффри сомневался, что им пришёл конец.

В спальне, лёжа под парой одеял, Гарольд читал домоуправленческий листок и недовольно кривился.

— Я их к чёртовой матери засужу за перебои с отоплением.

— Ты же не собрался отапливать _всю_ квартиру?..

— Нет, конечно. Мне проще притащить сюда камин из кабинета, что я, наверное, и сделаю.

В спальне потеплее, чем на лоджии, но стоило Джеффри снять свитер… Гарольд помог ему влезть под одеяла, взяв обещание, что тот не будет мешать читать важные новости. Джеффри кивнул. По привычке скользнул ладонью Гарольду под халат.

— Ты!.. — прошипел он. — Они же ледяные, о чём ты думал?!

— Я не знал, — опешил Джеффри. — Положу сверху.

Джеффри не был бы собой, если не попробовал превратить случайность в очередную выходку. Осторожную, конечно: Гарольд не должен был заметить.

Подушечка большого пальца, всё ещё прохладная, соскользнула с мягкого халата на тёплую кожу; мышца под ней дрогнула, и череда случайностей, холодком пробежавшаяся по нервишкам Гарольда, заставила его в конце концов дёрнуться.

— Джефф, — устало выдохнул он ему в лоб. — Солнце моё. Целых два раза. За вечер. Я страшно устал, а ты пообещал мне, что, во-первых, не будешь мне мешать, во-вторых, просто покуришь, вернёшься и займёшься вторым обещанием. Я согласился уйти из офиса только потому, что первым ты мне пообещал…

Гарольд не договорил, перебитый внезапным поцелуем.

— Приятные штучки необязательно должны заканчиваться оргазмом, Гарри.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом я оказываюсь в… интересных ситуациях.

— Так тебе понравилось, — подловил Джеффри.

— Нет, то есть… Я устал. Хочу спать. Этого ты добивался? Сам же ныл сегодня, что в твоё отсутствие я спал по три-четыре часа!


	27. DAY 27. cuckolding

**“give me that”**

Гарольд предупреждал.

Предостерегал как умел, мог и знал.

Заставил орду прихвостней-замов носиться с недвусмысленными намёками.

Но ничего не могло остановить Джеффри, наконец вырвавшегося в открытый океан доверия Гарольда, захотевшего узнать, что именно конфискуется у коллег («из чистейшего любопытства», уверял; и это было правдой).

— Я знал, чувствовал, что должен был сжигать всё, что только найду…

— Гарри, лучше расскажи мне, как ты Джону в глаза смотришь.

— Джону?! — не понял он. — Целой компании!


	28. DAY 28. strip tease

**“do I have to do everything here?”**

Ещё один год, ещё один гигантский корпоратив для булькающей где-то в самом низу корпоративной лестницы рыбёшки. Гарольд не понимал: что даст его присутствие? Постоять, сказать два заученных предложения, выдавить парочку эмоций (чтобы не казаться слишком занятым) и затеряться сначала в толпе подчинённых, а затем поймать Джеффри и закрыться на балконе под потолком гигантской залы.

Им было, чем заняться, и Гарольд предпочитал тесному балкону номер отеля, любую квартиру, да даже свой кабинет — лишь бы не среди всех этих идиотов со светлыми, но тупыми головами. Пришли посмотреть на старика, занявшего их позицию. Тьфу.

— Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь. Придумаешь какой-нибудь предлог, — предложил Джеффри. Подтянул брюки, заправил рубашку. Протянул Гарольду зажжённую сигарету.

— А последнее слово кто скажет? — невесело произнёс он и затянулся; выпустил дым из ноздрей. — Традиция такая. Как я могу не выйти в самом конце?

Шоу продолжалось до глубокой ночи. Гарольд старался не спать, то и дело заказывая кофе; Джеффри попробовал всю вину карту и осторожно возмутился: из года в год одно и то же, всё одинаковое, ничего нового.

— Это меню создано таким, чтобы весь этот лягушатник попробовал взрослой жизни, Джеффри. Стал большими боссами на одну ночь. Мы с тобой питаемся только тем, чем сегодня угощают, пьём дорогущий алкоголь и курим исключительно трубки. И никогда не спим.

— Это создаёт неправильно представление о жизни нашего, скажем так, общества.

— Когда тебя стали заботить идиоты?

— Я просто хочу вкусно поужинать и выпить любимого вина за три кредита, — Джеффри насупился. — Я же не виноват, что Пограничные вина такие дешёвые…

Гарольд сочувственно погладил Джеффри по спине.

— Вырастут поймут. А пока мы для них серьёзные дяди в краси… В костюмах за много кредитов.

— Чем заканчивается представление в этот раз?

— Понятия не имею… Я только даю разрешение на проведение, в детали не заглядываю. Стоило бы, конечно, в прошлый раз Джон затопил зал резиновыми пенисами с… карикатурами, но в этом году я отстранил его от проекта.

— А по-моему рисунки получились милые.

— У меня не такой большой нос! — устал Гарольд. — Не хвали Джона в моём присутствии.

— Прости.

Джеффри загляделся на сцену. С такой высоты почти ничего не было слышно; глаза устали от резкого света и обилия цветов. Толпа внизу притихла и, кажется, приготовилась расходиться, но ведущий вдруг объявил о заключительном номере — грандиозном, уверял он, сюрпризе, одобренном лично мистером Тесситером.

Джеффри заранее придал себе невозмутимости — нельзя смеяться.

Гарольд навострился в ожидании худшего.

Сцена превратилась в райский остров и сияла всеми оттенками розового; гигантский шест вытянулся до самого потолка; толпа загудела — в самом низу, окружённая облачками дыма… Джеффри показалось, он силуэт принадлежал мисс Мокси, однако ведущий назвал какое-то другое имя, но похвалился, что сама мисс Мокси одолжила своих мальчиков и девочек для этого шоу.

— Я ожидал худшего, — признался Гарольд.

— Ведущий соврал, конечно, — цокнул Джеффри. — И сделал мисс Мокси бесплатную рекламу.

— Кому?

Джеффри пояснил. Ещё на слове «Пандора» Гарольд сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

— И ты, и Джон слишком зациклились на этом камне. Что мы там построили? Два завода?

В удручающей тишине они провели достаточно времени, чтобы стриптизёры в рваных чулках и ужасном гриме забрались под самый потолок и синхронно закружились в странном, но интересном… танце? Игре? Джеффри часто заходил в стриптиз-клубы выпить и посоветовать танцовщицам сменить место работы. Гарольд смутно припоминал деньги в стрингах; много, много купюр, но кому их засовывали вылетело у него из памяти. Джеффри мог бы помочь вспомнить, но если он узнает…

— Красиво, — выдал Джеффри.

— Скучно.

— А если бы там был я?

— Это пошло.

— А я серьёзно спрашиваю…

— Ты почему-то очень сильный, но я сомневаюсь, что тебе хватит гибкости.

— Всё можно поправить при неплохих вводных данных.

— Я запрещу тебе пить на таких мероприятиях. — Гарольд потёр глаза. — Я должен не спать, чтобы сказать прощальное слово!..

Гадкая усмешка застыла на губах Джеффри.

— Я запомню, Гарри.


	29. DAY 29. finger fucking

**“back up!”**

— Скажи, пожалуйста, сколько прошло времени с моего отъезда?

— Пара месяцев?..

— И поэтому ты меня попросил о чём перед тем, как я улетел с Эдена?

— Не переусердствовать?..

Джеффри нашарил рукой длинный флакон и повертел его перед носом Гарольда.

— Нет, это было сейчас. Вспоминай.

— Ты, дьявольская отрыжка… Ты понимаешь, в какой мы ситуации?..

Попытавшись стянуть с носа очки, Гарольд скорчился: Джеффри вжимал его в подушки дивана и дразнил, как не мог никто другой, большим пальцем упираясь в промежность, два других — раздвигая как ножницы… ниже, _внутри_.

— В какой _ты_ ситуации, Гарри, — усмехнулся Джеффри. — Я могу подождать.

— Нет, Джимми, я не понимаю, почему именно сейчас ты решил вспомнить, что я попросил тебя достать редкий афродизиак!

— Вот! — ликовал он. — Продавец обещал пару лет незабываемых ощущений.

Без очков Гарольд видел расходившееся в стороны белое пятно; оказалось, это цвет крышечки: Джеффри услужливо вложил флакон Гарольду в руку и помог взять очки с тумбы.

— Почему так много?..

— Гарри, я ничего не делаю, прекрати говорить с придыханием.

— Ты же не думаешь, что в первую же ночь после твоего приезда мы всерьёз решимся попробовать?.. Он же очень редкий.

— Не нужно выливать весь, милый…

Под градом поцелуев Гарольд сказал, что подумает… И согласился, почувствовав ещё один палец у зудящего ануса; пригрозил, что уволит к чёртовой матери, если капля окажется слишком большой.

Джеффри аккуратно скрутил крышечку и зацепил ровно столько, сколько Гарольду показалось достаточным.

— Наше стоп-слово, напомни? — попросил Джеффри.

По лицу Гарольда непонятно, что он чувствует. Ему не нравились пальцы, он готов был терпеть их только после долгой разлуки, или когда забывал размер Джеффри… или, кажется, с этой интересной смазкой.

Она приятно жгла кожу, и Джеффри грустно поглядел на запакованный презерватив, упавший в щель между подушками дивана и ногой.

— Повышение.


	30. DAY 30. nipple play

**“just say it”**

Джеффри опустил кресло ближе к полу, так, чтобы стоящий за ним Гарольд мог посмотреть ему в глаза через спинку, не вставая на носки туфель.

Предстояло ещё много работы. Разгрести почту. Спланировать совещания. Подготовить и проверить отчётности. Вспомнить, у кого занимал денег на обед, и когда проводить тур по головному офису. Джеффри не мог вспомнить, когда его отдел стал по совместительству отделом по связям с общественностью…

Гарольд навис как дамоклов меч; спокойно поработать, пусть и сверхурочно, не получится.

Но Джеффри попытался, и поймал руки Гарольда под своим пиджаком.

— Работай, работай. Не обращай внимания.

Перед глазами — бесконечные ряды колонок с цифрами, похожие одна на другую, а Джеффри совершенно не мог сосредоточиться. Тёплые ладони тяжело надавили на плечи, распрямив спину, и смахнули пиджак так, что Джеффри стало неудобно двигать руками. Сенсоров, отслеживающих движения глаз, на его десктопе не устанавливали. Слишком дорого.

В следующий раз Джеффри поймал руки Гарольда уже под своей рубашкой, пока отчаянно пытался набить какие-то отчёты и отправить на печать… что-то. Иногда Гарольд невыносим.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — его похвала звучала как насмешка. — Продолжай.

Мясистые пальцы сдавливали шею, забирались в ямочки ключиц, соскальзывали вниз, утягивая за собой озадаченный взгляд Джеффри; и наконец остановились, очерчивая соски, и Джеффри сказал:

— Нет, Гарри. Я запретил тебе так делать.

— Ты запретил? Мне?

Джеффри запрокинул голову. Конечно, Гарольд ухмылялся.

— А как ещё ты мне прикажешь работать? Даже я не могу справиться с тонной однотипных… ай, не так сильно… задач.

— Во-первых, скинь бумажки на своих прихвостней. Во-вторых, не выполняй задачи других отделов.

— Так не будет честно.

— Я… За выполнение работы для других отделов полагаются штрафы.

— Нет такого правила!

Гарольд сдавил соски так сильно, что Джеффри мяукнул.

— Теперь будут, котик, теперь будут.


	31. W I L D C A R D

**“I trust you”**

Джеффри Блейк вышел на лоджию и закурил.

С такой высоты — поистине огромной, что стиралась граница между землёй и небом — Эден-5 казался раем с картинок туристических агентств. Рыжее небо днём, серебристая неоновая мгла ночью, ежесезонные смены цветов в честь любых праздников, представительства любых компаний и раскинувшиеся по всему верхнему ярусу огромного монстрополиса прекрасные сады — таким люди в Шести Галактиках видели Эден-5. 

Джеффри многое хотел высказать им. Напомнить об эпидемиях на нижних ярусах и катастрофах на средних. Ужасном климате и невкусной еде, дорогих лекарствах и страшных метаморфозах, превращавших людей в корпоративных монстров. Но Джеффри не был бы собой, если не понимал, что люди несутся на Эден-5 вслед за мечтой о лучшей жизни, и либо находят её, либо превращаются в Гарольда Тесситера.

Человека, у которого не осталось ничего, кроме возможностей инвестировать до самой смерти, и остатков инстинктов.

Джеффри сомневался, что и у него оставалось что-то кроме внушительной коллекции безделушек…

Сигаретный пепел полетел вниз; из комнаты повеяло теплом: пару дней (недель?) назад Гарри утащил камин из кабинета в спальню, настроил и предпочёл не выходить в остальную часть квартиры… гигантских апартаментов, целый пентхаус, пока не закончится ремонт в кабинете. И пока суд не рассмотрит иск против управляющей компании. И пока можно было не работать в редкие часы покоя.

Джеффри казалось, Гарри начинает медленно терять интерес к работе…

Мысль отозвалась в Джеффри ощущением триумфа: потихонечку, медленно, Гарри менялся, и всё благодаря внимания; статуя, в которую Гарри себя превратил, оживала хотя бы на несколько часов в неделю; расцветал, как чахлый цветочек в пустыне; в общем, походил на человека, которому подчинённый предложит выпить, а не убежит, обозвав монстром.

— А для меня не найдётся? — спросил Гарольд. Он появился за спиной Джеффри так резко, что тот выронил сигарету.

— Ты только что выбросил последнюю…

— В гостиной есть ещё, — безучастно уточнил он.

Гарри пришёл не курить.

— Там сейчас прохладно… — протянул Джеффри. — Внезапный дождь в офисе переполнил мою чашу холодостойкости, она вся заиндевела.

— А я думал, ты пошутишь про мои вредные привычки.

Помолчали. Признались друг другу в странных, меланхоличных чувствах. Опёрлись на парапет. Гарри спросил, всё ли в порядке; странный, странный день. Чтобы Гарольд — и задавал такие вопросы…

— Как и всегда: ни на что не жалуюсь, кроме переработок.

— Ты меня не понял. Ты очень долго курил… Может, я как-то не замечал раньше, но…

— А сегодня ты?..

— Посмотрел на часы. Пять, десять минут — могу представить, но полчаса?

Джеффри попытался не запутаться в ответе; он был плох во всём, что касалось описания… чувств, не ощущений:

— На других планетах, в книгах, в фильмах осень очень интересное время года, и то, что Эден преображается… точнее, становится огромной _рыжей_ тыквой, нагоняет на меня что-то вроде… меланхолии? К тому же, мне повезло родиться незадолго до Хеллоуина.

Гарри сощурился.

— Ты мне чего-то не договариваешь.

— Я ничего не имею против твоих романов, если ты об этом.

Гарри постучал по перилам пальцами. Конечно, о чём ещё он мог поговорить; иначе издал хоть какой-нибудь звук. Одёрнул штору. Кашлянул. Прикрыл дверь в спальню. Что угодно.

— Я всё ещё думаю, что не до конца понимаю твоих намерений, но раз ты доверяешь мне как минимум своё благополучие, значит, мне будет глупо сомневаться в… Не хочу говорить «тебе», но давай назовём это «что бы ты не хотел себе позволить».

— Ты снова хочешь загадать мне эту загадку? — вопрос звучал как утверждение. — Я не знаю, как тебе проще объяснить, что мы с тобой не просто любовники на одну ночь или приятные собеседники с… общими интересами.

— И цель этого перфоманса?..

Джеффри давно дал себе ответ на этот вопрос: показать кое-что из своей личной жизни и своей супруги — компании Гиперион. Разочаровывающе просто вершились дела там, Наверху… И если Гарри позволяется так вести бизнес, чем хуже все остальные, чего они лишены и чего лишён сам Джеффри.

— Всякие списки, предложения… Моя страничка на эхопедии… Ты хотел знать обо мне больше, поэтому я дал тебе такую возможность, не ограниченную условностями и правилами — увидеть в глаза людей, которые не должны были узнать о тебе и… Ну, о нас. Ты повертел их за нос, и я горжусь, что ты так умеешь, Джимми, но теперь мы с тобой немного… Привлекаем внимание. Я не хочу откровенничать слишком уж сильно, но дам подсказку: если ты хочешь когда-нибудь занять моё место, у тебя не должно быть никого и ничего…

— Я тебя понял.

— Теперь понял. Не знаю, какой смысл ты вложил в эту свою загадку, но если я позволяю себе ещё один, эм, роман, то я не понимаю, почему должен запрещать что-то для тебя. Ты ни разу не разболтал моих секретов, не воспользовался положением, _давай не будем считать секс_ , и, наверное, чего-то да заслуживаешь.

В глазах Гарри была не тревога, но тихий страх; может быть, он винил себя, а может, жалел, но Джеффри что-то подсказывало, всё обойдётся. Сентиментально, конечно, но если у них получалось скрываться на глазах всей компании, то получится избежать и шантажа.  
Но Гарри боялся не этого — Боже, его пугала простая вероятность.

— Я что-то замёрз, — пробурчал Джеффри в ворот свитера.

— Но ты хотя бы в свитере… — Джеффри укорил себя за невнимательность: Гарри, кажется, даже ничего не надел под рубашку.

Джеффри зашёл в спальню первым; Гарри закрыл дверь на лоджию. И вдруг ухватил Джеффри за руку, так же внезапно, как появился у него за спиной.

— Джефф. Я доверяю тебе.

— Знаешь, дорогой мой… — Джеффри не смог посмотреть ему в глаза. Он действительно испугался. — Когда-то ты просил меня говорить не так… не так формализовано. Сейчас я хочу попросить тебя о том же.

— То есть?

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Именно это я хочу услышать.

— Что, вместе с моим именем? Как эгоистично с моей стороны…

Джеффри улыбнулся, но серьёзно попросил наконец признать очевидное ещё раз.

— Я… — засмущался Гарри. — В глаза обязательно смотреть?

— Да.

— Ну и чёрт с тобой… — выдохнул он, ослабив хватку, только чтобы переплести пальцы с Джеффри. — Люблю тебя и очень об этом пожалею…

Гарри никогда не обнимал так сильно. Какие мысли преследовали его Джеффри не знал, точнее, не хотел перечислять, но остаток вечера Гарри вёл себя спокойнее, чем обычно, и постоянно грозился проломить всем головы, если что случится.

Мило, на самом деле.

Но перед самым сном Джеффри посетила мысль, которую он тут же отогнал: что, если Гарри пожертвует собой?..

Может, Гарри был прав, и узнавать, позволено ли то же, что позволяется, не было хорошей идеей. 

Может, все эти игры в любовь, шантаж, преданность — не для них.

Может, просто доверия было бы достаточно.

Может…


End file.
